Without Communications in Terorrism Agent
by krystalaster27
Summary: Summary : Si bungsu Kim harus berakhir tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun nya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepala Kim Kyuhyun. Lee Donghae, siapa pria itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Kim Pi gyu? #DonghaeMilikBersama #HAPPYDONGHAEDAY FF KOLABORASI TOTAL 8 AUTHOR


**Tittle : Without Communications in Terrorism Agent**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Donghae - kepala polisi Korea Selatan**

 **Kim Kyuhyun - ketua divisi technology and communication**

 **Kim Heechul - Misterious man**

 **Kim Kibum - pimpinan markas besar**

 **Other Caracter :**

 **Lee Cheonsa (Donghae's sister)**

 **Kim Pi Gyu (Kyuhyun's sister)**

 **Park Mon Ji (Park Jungsoon's sister)**

 **Shin Ahreum & Shin Ra In (Special Twins)**

 **Qin Xing Qi (Kibum's wife)**

 **Park Seung Young (Misterious person)**

 **Kim Su In (Misterious person)**

 **Summary : Si bungsu Kim harus berakhir tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun nya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepala Kim Kyuhyun. Lee Donghae, siapa pria itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Kim Pi gyu? #DonghaeMilikBersama**

 **Genre : Crime, Relationship, Misteri, and Action**

 **FF KOLABORASI DENGAN 7 AUTHOR.**

 **Emon el**

 **Ckhevl9806 : Ara dan Aira (special character)**

 **Sur0203**

 **Lizz Danesta**

 **Pigu**

 **And**

 **Ika Zordick (special character)**

Kolaborasi terfokus baik dalam proses editing, penambahan narasi, inspirasi karakter OC, dan pembuatan scene... But, **Krystalaster27** masih mendominasi 60% bagian ff ini. ^_^ Because, saya adalah sutradaranya sekaligus produsernya. Kkkkkk #NgikikCantik

Sesuai pengumuman... Jdi, author **Emon el** yg update first chapter di akun Emon el. **Sudah baca?Tolong baca di sana dulu, baru baca lanjutannya di sini. Ini twoShoot ya. Ending? Jgan d tanya dulu. Baca dulu aj...**

#HopeYouLikeIt

 **"JANGAN ADA MALING DIANTARA KITA! INI PROYEK LANGKA! NGERJAINNYA SUSAH, PUSING, TAPI SERU. JADI KLAU AD MALING, HARUS SIAP NGELAWAN 8 AUTHOR."**

Hohoho... Ekhem. Maaf, lagi labil. Kkkkkk Tpi itu seriusan loh. ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Opening...**

 **Krystalaster27**

 **Ketenangan... Apa yang dimaksud dengan ketenangan? Apakah saat kita merasakan bahagia, tanpa beban, tanpa pekerjaan, atau tanpa masalah? Hanya hati kita yang tau.**

 **Ketenangan itu seperti sebuah bom. Setelah ketenangan, pastilah ada goncangan gempa yang menakjubkan.**

 **Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan misteri? Apakah sesuatu yang abstrak, yang aneh, yang tidak diketahui, atau yang ditutupi?**

 **Perselisihan antar saudara? Kalian percaya itu? Sejatinya, saudara tidak akan mengalami perselisihan. Namun lebih ke arah marah dan muak karena saudara yang lain tidak sejalan, sepikiran, atau menyimpan kebohongan.**

 **Tidak percaya? Ayo buktikan bersama!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sur0203 (naration) with Krystalaster27 (dialogue and correct)**

Koridor markas penuh dengan manusia yang hilir mudik, mereka membawa berkas, senjata, bom, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada kata sepi di markas pertahanan Korea Selatan. 24 jam penuh, ratusan bahkan ribuan dokumen disetorkan untuk ditindak lanjuti. Puluhan teroris bisa diringkus secepat kilat asalkan bukti tercukupi. Totalitas dan keakuratan dalam bekerja sangatlah diutamakan di markas ini.

Siluet tubuh yang tampak asing terlihat begitu mencolok, seragam yang berbeda dengan anggota markas beserta lencananya. Sosok itu berdiri tegap di depan loby seolah tengah menanti.

Sepasang manik mata orang mengerjap lalu memincing demi mengenali siluet tubuh itu. Senyuman lebar terbit di bibir sang pengamat saat mengenali sosok tersebut. Benar tidak salah lagi!

"Donghae hyung, tumben kau ke markas kami? Mencari Cheonsa?" Kyuhyun - si pengamat langsung melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan begitu ia sudah berdiri begitu dekat menghampiri sosok Donghae. Kyuhyun berpikir sederhana, memang siapa lagi yang ingin dicari Donghae jika bukan adiknya.

"Aniya. Kyu... Aku mencarimu." Menjawab pelan, Donghae harus mengatakan ini secara hati-hati.

Jari Kyuhyun terangkat lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" Kedua alis Kyuhyun berkerut, pasalnya ia merasa tidak sedang memiliki janji apapun dengan pria di depannya. Ah, dia memang tidak pernah membuat janji apapun dalam seminggu terakhir.

Kepala Donghae mengangguk. "Ne, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Membenarkan ucapannya.

Mengangguk paham, "Ayo ke kantin saja, kebetulan aku belum makan siang." Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului menuju kantin, secara tak langsung memaksa Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya. . .

Suasana kantin sudah lenggang, tidak sepadat yang dikira Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena jam makan siang sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku minta maaf..." Donghae membuka suara ketika keduanya telah duduk berhadapan di kursi kantin.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, tidak paham ketika tiba-tiba Donghae berkata demikian. Seingatnya Donghae tidak pernah berbuat salah pada Kyuhyun. Lalu kenapa teman dekatnya harus meminta maaf? Sungguh janggal.

"Kyuhyun-ah, meninggalnya Pi Gyu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kecerobohanku." Donghae menunduk ketika rasa bersalah kembali menyusup ke relung hatinya. Pengakuan ini haruslah ia ucapkan sebelum Cheonsa atau Monji yang menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Pyarrrr!

Gelas yang dipegang Kyuhyun meluncur begitu saja ke lantai dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Sepasang onix karamel Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan raut tidak percaya, dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada sebuah benda berat yang dipukulkan kesana.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" Bahkan Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan suaranya yang bergetar karena luapan emosi yang melanda.

"Aniya, aku jujur." Donghae menatap manik karamel kembar Kyuhyun, meyakinkan pada lelaki di depannya bahwa yang baru saja ia katakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Sedari dulu Donghae termasuk orang yang anti berbohong, kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu yang terpaksa.

"Donghae hyung. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, aku begitu mengenal dirimu. Jadi... Leluconmu sungguh tidak relevan!" Namun Kyuhyun masih keukeuh dengan ketidakpercayaannya pada perkataan Donghae.

Ada sepercik kemarahan ketika ia menganggap orang yang begitu dekat dengannya justru bercanda akan situasi yang ia alami saat ini. Bagaimanapun 'kematian' adalah topik yang tidak pantas dijadikan lelucon. Terlalu miris jikalau Donghae sungguh mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun Kyuhyun juga terlanjur kecewa mendengar perkataan Donghe barusan.

Tatapan Donghae berubah sayu, gurat lelah begitu kentara di wajahnya yang biasanya nampak segar. "Kyu, seharusnya kau membongkar tempat terdekat pembaringannya!" Donghae memberitahukan satu hal yang menjadi petunjuk akan kematian adik dari lelaki di hadapannya.

'Pembaringan' Kyuhyun tidak paham. "Apa maksud hyung?" Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, pikirannya sungguh tidak menemui titik temu.

Kecewa, Donghae tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada ini. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Hanya nalarmu yang mampu menuntun pada tempat penyimpanan jam wekernya." Toh ia sudah meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuk Kyuhyun dan Cheonsa. Benar, Cheonsa... Namun pesan untuk gadis bermata karamel itu harus diucapkan melalui perantara. Karena 100% Donghae yakin jikalau Cheonsa tidak akan mau mendengarkannya.

"..." Membisu, otak Kyuhyun bekerja keras untuk menggali maksud dari perkataan Donghae yang menurutnya sangat rancu.

Bangkit dari kursi. "Permisi, aku harus pergi." Donghae meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Ia merasa harus pergi secepatnya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan.

Tanggal penahanannya akan segera ditentukan. Donghae harus membalaskan dendam pada orang yang tepat, ia tidak ingin memendam emosi di dalam sel. Itu hanya akan membuat kemarahan semakin membutakan dirinya. Biarlah ia berakhir menjadi narapidana, yang terpenting hanya satu, yakni 'dendam kuat' yang merundung hatinya harus tersampaikan tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Gadis berkulit pucat sudah berdiri menghadap dua atasan yang duduk berdampingan di ruangan khusus yang kedap suara. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kini disanggul rapi, menyisakan anak rambut yang menjuntai di depan telinga.

"Cheonsa Lee..." Panggil seorang pria dengan setelan formal yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

"Ne sajangnim." Sahut Cheonsa dengan tegas. Tubuhnya berdiri lurus, pandangan matanya fokus ke depan, dengan tangan yang berada di sisi jahitan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah pria itu mendekati Cheonsa, berdiri dengan jarak setengah meter di depan gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua divisi anti-terorisme. Gadis pemilik senyuman manis, peraih nilai tertinggi di bidang analisa kasus saat menjalani tes masuk anggota markas.

Sreet

Satu kali tarikan, tanda pengenal yang menggantung di leher Cheonsa terlepas. Guratan merah tercetak di kulit leher bagian belakang, menimbulkan sensasi perih dan panas. Sang pemimpin-lah yang melepaskannya...

"Apa kau sadar dengan batasanmu!" Sentak keras pimpinan Kim yang tentunya diperuntukkan pada Cheonsa. Memang sedari awal bekerja di markas, Cheonsa sudah terkenal dengan pikiran dan kinerjanya yang cukup berani melampaui batasan.

"Ne." Cheonsa menatap mata pimpinan Kim dengan tegas, tidak menunjukkan sebuah keraguan ataupun ketakutan. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang, Cheonsa sudah berupaya untuk menerima dengan lapang dada segala hukuman.

Mendengus keras, pimpinan Kim melempar tanda pengenal (divisi card) milik Cheonsa ke sembarang arah. "Lalu kenapa kau melanggar?" Pimpinan Kim ingin tau, apa pemikiran yang mendasari Cheonsa sehingga berani mengambil segala konsekuensi.

"Karena saya ingin mendapatkan sebuah kebenaran." Jawab Cheonsa lugas. Ia tipikal orang yang rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan kebenaran. Tak perduli dirinya diinjak, ditelantarkan, bahkan mungkin dibuang secara tidak hormat.

Pimpinan Kim kali ini beralih melepaskan lencana Cheonsa dari kaitan yang ada di bahu dan saku seragam khusus. "Jadi, kau rela andaikan Donghae benar-benar salah?" Sang pimpinan memilih untuk melontarkan pertanyaan lain yang lebih bersifat pribadi.

Terdiam sejenak, Cheonsa tau jika pernyataan yang akan diucapkannya pasti membawa dampak besar untuk posisinya. "Tidak ada kejahatan yang sempurna." Satu kalimat itulah yang dipilih Cheonsa sebagai jawaban. Bukti belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, jadi kesimpulan mengenai 'siapa tersangka?' atau 'siapa saksi?' Belum menemui titik temu.

"Apakah kau siap diberhentikan?" Tantang pimpinan Kim pada gadis bermata karamel itu.

"Ne." Kepala Cheonsa mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Sementara ini gunakan posisimu sebagai detektif Corona Lee, bukan seorang Cheonsa yang menjabat sebagai ketua divisi. Aku tidak mentorerir sebuah kegagalan." Pimpinan Kim mengantongi lencana milik Cheonsa, menyita lencana tersebut hingga kasus terselesaikan. Mandat telah diberikan dan Cheonsa wajib untuk melaksanakannya tanpa bisa mengelak.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki lain, jenderal Qin berdiri di samping pimpinan Kim dengan kesannya yang mengintimidasi. "Cheonsa Lee..." Matanya yang memikat menghunus tajam, memperkuat kesan 'wibawa' yang disandang wanita blasteran Cina itu.

"Ne, Jenderal Qin." Tangan kanan Cheonsa bergerak guna memberi hormat sekilas.

Jenderal Qin menyerahkan sebuah lencana pada Cheonsa. "Aku ingin kau menyelesaikan tugas Kim Pi Gyu, sementara ini biarkan aku yang menempati posisimu sebagai ketua divisi, dan kau menempati posisi Kim Pi Gyu sebagai asisten." Titahnya tak terbantahkan. Lencana tersebut adalah milik Pi Gyu, hanya berbeda jumlah bintang, dan corak hexagonal.

"Tugas?" Alis Cheonsa bertaut. Ia tidak memahami alasan mengapa dirinya diharuskan mengambil alih posisi Pi Gyu yang notabene adalah asistennya.

"Kau harus meneruskan tugas Pi Gyu meretas target yang meresahkan negara." Jenderal Qin juga menyerahkan sebuah pistol khusus beserta peredam dan flashdisk pada Cheonsa.

"Ne." Cheonsa menerima kedua benda tersebut. Kini ia merangkap posisi, Cheonsa diharuskan untuk melakukan aksi pelacakan demi menemukan target yang dimaksud. Pelacakan secara langsung dengan menjelajah seluruh tempat di Korea Selatan, atau bahkan di luar negeri.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Ruangan gelap yang terasa suram karena tak lagi dihuni. Tirai berwarna kelabu menutupi jendela tak menyisakan sejengkal jarak agar sinar mentari menerobos masuk. Lantai yang dipijak juga sedikit kotor, AC ruangan bahkan dibiarkan mati. Tidak ada sedikitnya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana, arti kata 'kehidupan' seolah tak lagi dirasa sejak si pemilik kamar merenggang nyawa.

"Haruskah aku mengobrak-abrik ruangan ini?" Suara bass monolog dari namja yang nampak berantakan dengan kemeja kusut dan rambut yang tidak tertata. Kantung mata terlihat dengan jelas, cukup menggambarkan betapa kacaunya si namja.

Helaan nafas keras meluncur, obsidian namja itu mulai menghasilkan kabut bening lantara liquid yang berkumpul di pelupuk. "Bahkan kamar ini nampak begitu suram." Menurutnya kamar ini dulu terasa begitu hidup, hangat, dan cerah. Kim Pi Gyu -si pemilik kamar adalah seorang gadis yang gemar berceloteh tanpa kenal waktu.

"Ahhh, sial!" Kaki si namja menghentak keras ke lantai. Pergolakan batin membuatnya menjadi orang aneh beberapa hari terakhir. Jujur saja, ia sangat merasa kehilangan.

Namja yang tak lain adalah Kim Kyuhyun itu tengah sibuk mengamati penjuru ruangan, manik matanya bergerak untuk mencari sebuah obyek yang dimaksudkan. "Pi Gyu... Di mana tempatmu menyimpan jam weker?"

Ya... Seharian sudah, Kyuhyun dilanda kegundahan karena perkataan Donghae mengenai 'tempat terdekat pembaringan' serta 'jam weker' terus berputar dalam pikiran. Membuat Kyuhyun nyaris seperti orang gila yang terus melamun dan uring-uringan tanpa sebab. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi bawahannya yang mendapatkan hadiah amukan gratis dari Kyuhyun. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang mengeluh ataupun membalas cercaan Kyuhyun. Mungkin mereka semua berpikir jika Kyuhyun masih dalam suasana berkabung, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Grettt

Suara geseran laci nakas yang ditarik Kyuhyun terdengar. Dengan ragu ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mencari benda yang sekiranya mencurigakan.

"Surat?" Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Netranya memicing saat melihat setitik noda darah di bagian ujung kertas tersebut.

Jari Kyuhyun bergerak membukanya, sepasang obsidiannya menyapu setiap huruf hangul yang tercetak di sana.

*Yang tertuduh tidaklah bersalah. Target yang lolos harus segera diringkus. Senjata, narkotika, perusahaan besar, koneksi internasional, dan jejak yang hilang. Dua yang terlibat, satu sebagai ratu, satu sebagai duplikat dari ia yang dikenal akrab dengan alkohol.*

"Clue?" Muncul banyak tanda tanya di kepalanya. Apa maksud dari sederet kalimat yang ditinggalkan Pi Gyu dalam laci nakas?

Pi Gyu rupanya sudah belajar banyak dari Cheonsa. Sejak kecil, Pi Gyu kesulitan dengan sastra bermajas yang mengandung teka-teki, namun detik ini Kyuhyun malah menemukan sebuah petunjuk dengan kalimat paling abstrak yang pernah dijumpainya.

"Pi Gyu meninggalkan death note." Inilah kesimpulan terakhir yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Surat yang penuh teka-teki itu pastilah memiliki makna besar yang tersembunyi. Kyuhyun harus mengungkap semuanya, ia akan menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Monji untuk diselidiki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27 with Sur0203**

Waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatka kepenatan raga serta pikiran. Dua gadis yang berdiri di lokasi berjauhan sedang melakukan hal yang sama, yakni 'menempelkan ponsel ke daun telinga'.

"Detectif Corona." Memastikan penerima sesaat setelah panggilan teleponnya diangkat, seseorang sedang berbicara serius melalui line telepon.

"Sury?" Seseorang lain di seberang sana ikut memastikan identitas si penelepon dengan suara yang terdengar berbisik. Gadis pemilik senyuman manis yang baru saja turun pangkat, dari seorang ketua menjadi asisten.

"Ne, aku Sury. Detektif Surylian." Si penelepon mengkonfirmasi identitasnya dengan kejelasan yang kuat.

"Ada apa?" Masih dengan berbisik, seseorang yang dipanggil sebagai detektif Corona menanyakan tujuan orang yang meneleponnya.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan apa yang kau minta." Sury menyampaikan maksud dari tindakannya yang memutuskan untuk melakukan panggilan telfon secara dadakan di malam hari.

Cheonsa mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa lengket, ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini. "Tidak bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu." Pertemuan tatap muka secara langsung akan lebih memudahkan mereka dalam berdiskusi mengenai apa saja yang akan mereka bahas nanti.

"Tidak! Identitas kita berdua sebagai detektif rahasia. Kita bekerja sesuai pesan dari klien, tanpa perlu bertatap muka dengan siapapun." Tolak detektif Surylian, karena hal ini menyalahi prosedur.

"Identitasku sudah terbongkar." Dengan nada jengkel, Cheonsa mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dirahasiakan, meskipun itu dengan partnernya sekalipun. Tapi sekarang ini Cheonsa sudah tak memperdulikan apapun, toh ia percaya saja dengan partnernya.

"Mwo? Pada siapa?" terkejut, detektif Surylian sempat menaikkan nada suaranya sekilas, namun kembali berbisik ketika menyadari kesalahannya.

"Park Monji, dia asisten kepala penyidik." Mendengus pelan, gadis yang ia bicarakan ini memiliki tingkat antusiasme tinggi yang sangat kuat jika sudah tertarik pada satu hal. Meskipun bukan Monji yang membongkar identitas Cheonsa, tetap saja Cheonsa merasa kesal. Bahkan Cheonsa bersumpah untuk memberi pelajaran pada Donghae.

"Ah, gadis itu." Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya detektif Surylian tak terkejut sama sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Cheonsa menanyakan kembali topik utama yang tadi sempat teralihkan.

"Ada pergerakan. Awalnya aku sedikit kesulitan menanganinya. Namun setelah aku meretas dan masuk ke dalam organisasi, aku menemukan fakta yang mengejutkan." Detektif Surylian menyampaikan informasi yang dibawanya. Ia berdiri di bawah pohon maple, menyembunyikan bayangan serta siluet tubuh dan wajahnya dari pandangan mata. Barangkali ada yang lewat tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Detektif Corona merasa penasaran. "Apa itu?" Takjub dengan kinerja rekan detektifnya yang sangat cepat.

"Shin Ra In, gadis itu 95% memiliki kemiripan dengan dokter Shin Ahreum. Apakah mereka kembar?" Tanya detektif Surylian pada rekannya.

Mengendikkan bahu, detektif Corona berpikir keras. "Aku tidak tau. Mungkin Monji mengetahuinya." Sejauh ini ia tidak begitu sering menginjakkan kaki ke rumah sakit. Ia bukanlah anggota penyidik, Cheonsa lebih sering melakukan penyergapan gembong teroris.

"Kirimkan kabar padaku secepatnya tentang identitas Shin Ahreum. Aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan mereka secara tiba-tiba, posisiku tidak memungkinkan saat ini." Detektif Surylian menyampaikan gagasan beserta alasannya.

"Memangnya kau menyamar sebagai apa?" Cukup penasaran dengan apa yang rekannya ini lakukan, detektif bisa saja menyamar jadi apapun dalam tugasnya.

"Cleaning Service." Dengan nada datar detektif Surylian menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya telah ia antisipasi akan dilontarkan oleh partnernya.

"What? Are you kidding me!" Tidak percaya, memang detektif selalu memberikan totalitas dalam pekerjaannya, tapi tidak se-ekstrim ini, bahkan seorang Cheonsa Lee tidak pernah melakukan penyamaran sampai ke tahap demikian.

"No, thats reality." Tegas detektif Surylian dengan nada lesunya. Sampah, limbah, kotoran, bukanlah sesuatu yang mengenakkan bagi seseorang yang jarang menyentuh alat kebersihan.

"Oh my god. That's very amazing!" Ini adalah sebuah ungkapan kekaguman, seharusnya seperti itu jika nada suaranya tidak terdengar mengejek.

"Yeah... Aku harus bertahan memunguti sampah setiap harinya." Sedikit mengeluh karena ia harus bergelut dengan benda-benda kotor yang bahkan ketika di rumahpun ia tak mau berurusan dengannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya tentang misi lanjutan." Cheonsa memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan ketika merasa telah mendapatkan informasi.

"Eoh..." detektif Surylian langsung memutuskan panggilan.

Pipp

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27 with Lizz Danesta**

"CHEONSA!" Seorang gadis tampak berlari menghampiri Cheonsa. Wajah memerahnya seakan menegaskan jika kepanikan dan hawa panas kota seoul hari itu dapat membunuhnya kapan saja, rambut yang dikuncir kuda terlihat melambai di puncak kepala ketika dia berlari, menambah kesan sporty dan cantik dari sosoknya.

Gadis yang di panggil Cheonsa itu membalikan tubuh, netranya menatap seorang gadis yang berlari tergesah kearahnya, tampak Alis Cheonsa terangkat sebelah. Tidak mengerti kenapa temannya ~gadis berambut lurus itu~ Monji berlari secepat kilat hingga nafasnya tersengal dan terdengar putus-putus.

"Wae?! Kenapa berlari seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?!" Tanya Cheonsa beruntun, melihat dari gelagat Monji pasti bukan kabar baik yang akan di terimanya, jujur saja mendapati kenyataan seperti itu seakan menghantamnya seketika dan membuatnya di hinggapi rasa cemas yang berlebih.

Monji, gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah benda kecil yang sangat familiar di matanya, dia menunjukkan sebuah flashdisk pada Cheonsa, sementara sebelah tangannya menyeka peluh yang sudah membasahi dahinya. "Aku menemukan bukti baru saat menyelidiki TKP bersama Kim Su In. Finger print, rekaman CCTV, dan keterangan alibi para saksi mengarah pada, kakakmu~Lee Donghae."

"Jadi semuanya benar, jika...?!" Lirih Cheonsa dengan nada suara yang melemah sementara tatapan matanya mendadak berubah menjadi kosong dan berkabut setelah mendengar pernyataan hasil dari penyelidikan. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bagaimana lagi caranya agar dia bisa membebaskan kakaknya dari tuduhan?, kenapa hal ini begitu sulit untuk Cheonsa.

Gadis keturunan Prancis itu menghela nafas berat. Melihat mimik wajah pitus asa tersebut, membuat Monji menarik tangan Cheonsa agar mengikutinya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi. "Su In berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa bukti, namun melihat semua bukti yang ada, semakin aku berfikir jika ada sesuatu yang terasa sangat salah." Ucap Monji seraya menatap Cheonsa yang balas memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Salah?! Apa itu? Apa kau berfikir jika kakakku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk terbebas dari tuduhan?" Tanya Cheonsa, sementara otaknya berusaha merangkum setiap penjelasan Monji dan berusaha semakin keras agar dapat menemukan celah agar Donghae terbebas dari tuduhan yang memberatkannya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, ada seseorang yang berusaha melakukan sabotase dan menghack kamera cctv untuk menguatkan alibi kakakmu sebagai tersangka, meski kami belum bisa membuktikannya seratus persen jika kamera cctv yang ada di depan kamar kakakmu sudah di hack oleh seseorang." Tambah Monji dengan kesimpulan yang semakin membuat Cheonsa merasa cemas.

"Seorang hacker?!" Tanya Cheonsa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya seorang hacker, dan kurasa ada seseorang yang menginginkan kakakmu berada dalam masalah, sejauh ini dia cukup berhasil dengan semua itu, meski tidak serapih kelihatannya namun dia mampu mengecoh kita. Jika Su in tidak peka, maka kami tidak akan pernah menyadarinya." ucap Monji sekali lagi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, kurasa kita tidak sedang berhadapan dengan orang biasa?!" cemas Cheonsa, dia merasa semakin jauh mereka menguak kasus, firasatnya semakin buruk tapi Cheonsa tidak bisa berhenti, tidak jika nyawa kakaknyalah sebagai taruhan.

Hubungan Cheonsa dengan Donghae tidaklah akrab, sejak kejadian 'masa lalu' yang mengerikan. Donghae seolah menarik diri darinya, namja itu hanya bersikap manis jika mereka pulang ke rumah bertemu sang ibu.

Monji menatap Cheonsa dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan setelahnya dia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Untuk saat ini kau hanya harus berhati-hati. Mungkin bukan hanya kakakmu yang di incar, sementara aku akan menyelidiki finger print darah yang aku temukan di washtafel. Aku rasa Su In sudah mendapatkan hasilnya sekarang!" Ucap Monji seraya menepikan sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Cheonsa untuk memberi dukungan tak kasat mata pada gadis itu.

"Hei! Dari tadi kau menyebut 'Su In', memangnya siapa dia?" Tanya Cheonsa memecahkan kebekuan di antara mereka yang terdiam memberi jeda panjang setelah percakapan mereka berhenti dan menyisakan atmosfir sedih yang mencekam. Gadis pemilik mata karamel itu merasa penasaran. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah mendengar tentang rekan Monji yang bernama 'Su In' yang selalu di sebut-sebut nya sejak tadi.

Monji hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran lebar, sementara tangannya bertepuk dua kali dengan ekspresi riang layaknya bocah yang mendapatkan hadiah. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi seriusnya tadi. "Coba tebak siapa dia?!" Gadis unik adik jaksa Park Jungsoo menyeringai lebar.

Cheonsa hanya menatap gadis itu dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Memangnya aku dukun, sehingga bisa menebak apa isi pikiranmu, dasar aneh!" Ucapnya sedikit sarkastis.

Monji hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban terlampau biasa dari Cheonsa. "Dia adalah kembaranku yang baru saja menjadi rekanku! Kami saudara kembar berbeda orangtua, asal- usul, dan daerah."

"Hah?!" Mulut Cheonsa terperangah, apa yang barusan diucapkan Monji sangatlah tidak masuk akal. "Monji, sepertinya otakmu sedikit bermasalah. Jangan terlalu memforsir tenaga, ambillah cuti panjang lalu cobalah untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang." Meringis miris melihat tingkah Monji yang mendadak berubah menjadi setengah idiot.

"Aish... Su In benar-benar tuin ku!" Rengek Monji tidak terima mendengar penuturan Cheonsa. Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Twins!" Cheonsa membenarkan.

Monji hanya melempar cengiran bodoh seraya mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. "Iya, Tuwin!"

"Twins!" Cheonsa membenarkan pelafalan Monji sekali lagi yang di rasa menyimpang terlalu jauh.

Kepala Monji mengangguk-angguk bodoh. "Tuin, Tuwin, Tumin." Ucapnya berulang kali, sepertinya otak Monji sedikit perlu reparasi ulang, astaga! benar-benar membuat Cheonsa frustasi.

"Ah, lupakan! Lidahmu benar-benar payah Monji." Mengibaskan tangan, Cheonsa sungguh merasa frustasi dengan tingkah konyol Monji yang terlalu dadakan. Ia tidak ingin lagi terlibat perdebatan tidak berharga tentang pelafalan kata 'Twins, Tuin, atau apapun itu'.

"Aku pergi! Terima kasih informasinya, kabari aku lagi jika kalau kau menemukan hal ganjil lain." Putus Cheonsa seraya bangkit dari kursi dan bersiap meninggalkan Monji yang terbengong menanggapi reaksi menyebalkan rekannya.

"Yakkk, Cheonsa Lee!" Monji berteriak keras tidak trima saat sosok rekannya itu tidak menggubris dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Suasana malam yang damai... Malam ini lalu lalang kendaraan tidak seramai biasanya. Di beberapa titik kota yang biasanya terang, dalam sekejap berubah gelap gulita. Dalam sepekan terakhir, perusahaan pembangkit listrik negara Korea Selatan memang mengalami sedikit masalah. Ketidak stabilan arus yang dihasilkan oleh sumber daya membuat pemerintah terpaksa melakukan pemadaman bergilir kecuali untuk wilayah rumah sakit, bank, dan beberapa instansi penting.

"Listrik padam!" Seru seseorang yang berada di koridor kantor kepolisian Seoul.

Sementara itu di sudut ruangan, seorang namja yang tadinya terlelap langsung bangun seketika. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, namun tak kunjung mendapatkan seberkas cahaya. Pekat, semuanya terlalu pekat layaknya ampas kopi dengan hitamnya yang legam.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tiga kali ketukan pintu terdengar. Namja itu meraba tempat di sekitarnya, mencoba mencari benda persegi pipih yang dikenal dengan istilah ponsel. Keningnya berkerut saat tidak mendapati ponsel berada di sekitarnya.

"Kepala polisi Lee!" Bukan lagi suara ketukan pintu, namun beralih menjadi suara panggilan.

Namja yang tidak lain adalah 'Donghae', menghela nafas. "Wae?" Sahutnya setengah berteriak, ia baru saja nyaris menginjak ponselnya sendiri.

"Generatornya rusak. Haruskah kami membeli generator? Kemungkinan listrik padam lebih lama." Suara dari balik pintu menjelaskan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, sosok kepala polisi Lee Donghae nampak sibuk mengenakan jaketnya. Sedikit kepayahan karena sebelah tangan sedang memegang ponsel yang meyalakan lampu flash.

"Beli saja, aku harus pulang." Jawab Donghae dengan singkat.

Ia melenggang pergi, berjalan setengah berlari menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya.

'Cepat'

'Cepat'

'Cepat'

Sepatah kata itu terus saja terulang dalam benak si kepala polisi. Firasatnya sangat buruk dengan rasa cemas yang menggerayangi hatinya, membuat kefokusannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal yakni 'Cheonsa Lee'. 120 km/jam adalah kecepatan mobil Donghae saat ini, ia menyalip banyak kendaraan untuk mencapai apartemen secepatnya.

Di apartemen...

Brugg

Rasa gemetar membuat gadis bertubuh ramping itu jatuh terduduk, situasi yang terjadi saat ini adalah moment paling dibencinya. Lututnya terasa lemas begitupun energi tubuhnya seolah menguap tak bersisa.

Takut.

Gelisah.

Bingung.

Tiga perasaan itu mendominasi pikiran si gadis bersurai coklat bergelombang. Terlalu mendominasi hingga sugesti hati yang menyuarakan,

'Tetap tenang!'

'Tetap tenang!'

'Tetap tenang!' gagal membawa si gadis untuk menjadi lebih tenang. Sekuat apapun pikirannya berteriak, tak ada sedikitpun reaksi yang diharapkannya, semuanya malah berakhir sia-sia saja.

"And-andwae! Hiks, hiks..." Gadis itu meraba tempat di sekitarnya, merangkak untuk mencapai sudut ruangan, namun-

Bruggh -tubuhnya merosot, tersungkur karena tangan serta kakinya sudah terlalu lemah tuk sekedar menyangga bobot tubuh.

Gadis itu memiringkan raga, meringkuk layaknya janin dalam kandungan. "A-aku... hahhh, hahhh... op-oppa!" Nafasnya mulai terasa berat, sangat berat seolah ada beban ratusan kg yang menindih paru-parunya. Kegelapan adalah satu hal yang ditakutinya sejak kejadian 'masa lalu' berhasil mengubah kehidupannya.

"A-aku ta-takut." Tangannya terangkat menjambak rambut, kini kedua lututnya sudah nyaris menyentuh perut.

Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu secara cepat merasuk ke dalam pikiran gadis itu, potongan-potongan abstrak tumpang tindih datang tanpa bisa dihentikan, membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Belum lagi mimpi buruk yang juga ikut serta memporak-porandakan nalarnya. "Hiks..." Isakan meluncur bersama dengan derai liquid bening yang meluncur bebas dari sepasang obsidian yang tertutup rapat.

Sementara itu, Donghae berlari tunggang langgang menuju kamar Cheonsa. Tangannya masih membawa senter kecil sebagai sumber penerangan. Kepanikannya terbukti sudah, Cheonsa pasti sedang ketakutan saat ini.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tangan Donghae mengetuk keras pintu berwarna putih tulang dengan gantungan kayu bertuliskan -Cheonsa Room's-, "Cheonsa! Buka pintu kamarmu!" Serunya dengan lantang.

Cheonsa -gadis yang ketakutan itu- ingin sekali berteriak untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya. "Op-oppa..." Namun hanya suara lirih terbata yang berhasil digetarkan pita suaranya. Lidahnya begitu kelu sedangkan tenggorokannya seolah dicekik oleh tali kasat mata.

Donghae melangkah mundur, membuat ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu. "Menyingkir dari dekat pintu! Aku akan mendobraknya!"

Hal paling fatal dari aksi pendobrakan pintu adalah tubuh Cheonsa terluka karena gadis itu terlalu rapuh jika berkaitan dengan kegelapan. Rasa gelisah yang melingkupi pikiran, membuat Cheonsa kesulitan menentukan arah. Tidak! Cheonsa selalu kesulitan membedakan arah di tempat asing dan di dalam kegelapan.

"Hana."

"Dul."

"Set."

Donghae menghitung sampai tiga, agaknya ia kesulitan memastikan posisi yang tepat untuk mendobrak karena kurangnya penerangan.

BRAKKK!

Pintu terbuka dengan satu kali dobrakan keras, benar saja... Rasa nyeri yang menyerang bahu Donghae karena posisi tubuh yang kurang tepat saat mendobrak. Namun itu bukanlah hal yang penting saat ini, menolong adiknya jauh lebih penting.

"Cheonsa..." Donghae langsung mengambil senter yang tadi dikantonginya saat mendobrak pintu, tangannya secara cepat mengarahkan senter tersebut untuk menerangi ruangan guna mencari sosok adiknya.

Di sana, dekat dengan meja rias dan berjarak beberapa jengkal dengan kolong tempat tidur. Cheonsa meringkuk di atas lantai dengan tubuh bergetar juga penuh peluh. Donghae mendekat, meraih sang adik dalam pelukannya. "Aigooo... Di mana lampu emergencymu?" Maniknya tertuju pada sebuah gantungan dinding yang kosong tanpa lampu darurat. Biasanya lampu yang sudah disiapkan Donghae akan otomatis menyala jika listrik padam.

"A-aku tidak ta-tau." Jawab Cheonsa terbata. Dingin dan kebas, gadis dengan surai coklat bergelombang itu tidak bisa merasakan apapun sekarang. Hanya sensasi dingin yang menjalari telapak kaki serta tangan dan juga tulang belakangnya. Manik mata Cheonsa tersembunyi di balik kelopak, wajahnya sangat pucat dengan bibir yang sudah tak berwarna ranum lagi.

Menyadari wajah yang sudah sangat pucat itu, membuat Donghae panik... Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi adiknya, "Tatap aku! Cheonsa! Lihat! Ada cahaya!" Menyuruh agar Cheonsa membuka matanya. Donghae harus membuat Cheonsa membuka mata dan menangkap seberkas cahaya dari senter kecil.

Nafas Cheonsa yang sedari tadi sudah tidak stabil semakin memburuk, dengan kesadaran yang timbul tenggelam ia berkata. "Ge-lap... Ge..." Perkataannya terputus begitu saja bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang terkulai tanpa tenaga.

"Cheonsa Lee!" Donghae berteriak. Secepatnya ia mengangkat tubuh Cheonsa, membaringkan tubuh adiknya ke ranjang. Tangan Donghae meraba pipi, dahi, telapak tangan, dan juga telapak kaki Cheonsa. Kulit putih itu sudah sangat dingin, hingga Donghae memutuskan untuk menemani Cheonsa dengan tidur di sampingnya setelah menyelimuti gadis itu. Ini bukanlah kali pertama adiknya seperti ini, sudah puluhan kali Cheonsa pingsan hanya karena kegelapan.

Drrrt...

Drrrt...

Drrrt...

Getar ponsel Cheonsa yang ternyata berada di atas nakas mengusik keheningan. Tanpa melihat si penelfon, Donghae mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Cheonsa, kau tau. Kemungkinan besar Donghae adalah pelakunya. Tidak ada satupun alibi dari teman maupun anggota polisi yang mengetahui keberadaannya pada sekitar pukul 23.00 sampai pukul 3 dini hari. Bahkan CCTV di luar gedung flat yang berhadapan dengan jalan raya, merekam kedatangan Pi Gyu pukul 1 dini hari. CCTV di depan flat Donghae-lah yang tidak bisa diretas, banyak sekali kejanggalan karena hilangnya beberapa bagian yang aku bilang padamu, jika kemungkinan besar ada hacker kelas hiu yang menjadi dalang keanehan CCTV itu. Tetangga flat juga mengonfirmasi jika dia mendengar keributan dari flat oppamu." Suara penelfon yang berkelakar panjang lebar sudah jelas berasal dari Monji. Gadis itu langsung berbicara tanpa menyadari jika bukan Cheonsa yang mengangkat panggilan. Kecerobohan yang tidak baik dilakukan oleh seorang dengan posisi asisten penyidik.

Rentetan penjabaran itu membuat Donghae terpaku, tangannya masih menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Menunggu hingga Monji menyadari jikalau dirinyalah yang mengangkat panggilan, bukan Cheonsa Lee.

Di seberang sambungan, Monji mengerutkan kening karena tidak mendengar sahutan dari Cheonsa. "Cheonsa?"

"Cheonsa Lee... Kau di sana?" Panggil Monji sekali lagi. Hatinya mendadak merasakan kekalutan yang luar biasa tanpa sebab.

"Ya, aku di sini." Suara namja yang sedikit serak menjawab.

Deg

Tangan Monji bergetar, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang suka berceloteh tanpa kendali disaat ingin.

"Do-donghae?" Lidahnya terasa mendadak kaku. Astaga! Bagaimanapun ia sangatlah ceroboh. Sudah tau jika Donghae juga tinggal di satu apartemen dengan Cheonsa, tapi Monji malah melupakan opsi tersebut. Ahhhh... Sial sekali dirinya hari ini.

"Jadi... Sudah sejauh itu kau menyelidiki diriku." Donghae menyuarakan pikirannya. Ternyata kemampuan Park Monji bisa secepat ini, ia sungguh tidak menyangka sedikitpun. Gadis itu belum lama menduduki posisinya, sebelumnya Park Monji hanyalah anggota divisi narkotika yang bertugas mengamankan barang bukti. Tugas sederhana yang memiliki resiko tidak kalah tinggi.

"N-ne." Masih terbata, Monji menjawabnya. Otaknya masih macet.

"Cheonsa tidak sadarkan diri." Manik mata Donghae melirik adiknya yang bergerak gelisah dengan mata yang masih terpejam rapat.

Terkejut bukan main. Monji menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berseru. "Mwo? Hei, kau apakan dia?!" Tidak perduli andaikata oktaf suaranya mampu menulikan telinga Donghae.

"Tadi aku mendobrak pintu dan menghampiri adikku. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, lalu ia tidak sadarkan diri." Donghae menjelaskan kronologi kejadian secara singkat yang tentunya menimbulkan salah persepsi bagi Monji. Entahlah, ia hanya terlalu malas meladeni yeoja penuh ekspresi yang terkesan cuek itu.

"LEE DONGHAE! KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak asisten si kepala penyidik. Ia pikir, Donghae masih waras karena mengacuhkan Cheonsa layaknya orang asing, namun nyatanya namja itu lebih busuk daripada seekor serigala yang bertarung dengan saudara sendiri untuk memenangkan hierarki. Alfa melawan beta, atau apalah itu istilahnya.

Donghae memutar bola mata, untung ia cepat menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena sudah memperkirakan jika Monji pastilah berteriak keras. "Bunuh saja aku dengan tuntutan hebat dari jaksa Park Jung Soo, jika aku mendapat hukuman mati, kau akan merasa terbebani." Ini adalah bentuk ancaman tidak langsung.

"LEE DONGHAE!" Monji berteriak setinggi oktaf yang mampu digapainya. Andai saja ini bukan tengah malam, pasti ia sudah menyusuri jalan raya hanya untuk mendatangi Donghae lalu mencekik namja itu. Monji sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berjalan menuju dapur.

Pipp

Sambungan telfon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Donghae. Ia mematikan power ponsel, lalu menyimpan benda itu ke dalam laci nakas.

Perlahan Donghae membenahi posisinya, ia memberi batas sebuah guling di tepi ranjang sebelah tubuh Cheonsa. Netranya terpusat pada wajah pucat yang lugu itu. "Cheonsa... Haruskah aku juga membunuh dirimu setelah aku membunuh masa lalumu?" Monolog Donghae hanya terbalas hembus nafas dari Cheonsa. Tangan Donghae terulur, membawa tubuh Cheonsa ke dalam pelukannya, berharap gadis itu bisa merasa lebih nyaman.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah gerakan pelan dirasakan Donghae, tubuh Cheonsa bergerak gelisah."Hiks, a-appa..." Tetesan air mata jatuh melintasi pipi Cheonsa. Igauan yang sukses membuat hati Donghae bagai disayat sembilu.

Dengan hati-hati, Donghae mengusap jejak air mata itu, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Cheonsa. "Appa sudah tenang Cheonsa... Appa sudah bersama Tuhan karena keteledoranku." Ucapan lirih itu dilontarkan Donghae secara berbisik di dekat telinga Cheonsa.

Appa... Cheonsa tidak sedang menangisi ayahnya, namun ia menangisi ayah Donghae. Daddy -ayah kandung Cheonsa- tinggal di Prancis karena harus mengurusi perusahaannya di sana. Ayah Donghae-lah yang merawat Cheonsa saat gadis itu masih kecil ketika sang ibu memilih tinggal di Prancis bersama suami barunya (ayah Cheonsa). Menyisakan kedua buah hatinya untuk diasuh oleh mantan suami.

"Hiks..." Isakan lirih masihlah terdengar. Sudah beberapa kali Cheonsa menangis dalam tidurnya. Gadis itu memang kuat dan pemberani, namun ia tetaplah rapuh jika dihadapkan dengan masa lalu.

"Cheonsa Lee... Aku membenci diriku sendiri." Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Cheonsa, setetes liquid meluncur tak bisa dicegah. Donghae ikut menangis melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"Hiks..." Bibir pucat Cheonsa masih saja meluncurkan isakan.

Donghae sangat tau jika adiknya masih tidak bisa lepas darinya, yang perlu disalahkan adalah dirinya. Sejatinya Donghae hanya terlalu khawatir jikalau Cheonsa tidak bisa lepas darinya karena trauma gadis itu yang bisa dikategorikan parah.

"Tenanglah... Aku adalah lentera pengganti, lampu boleh saja redup dan membuatmu ketakutan. Tapi aku akan selalu datang untuk memberikan cahaya agar kau tidak kesepian..."

"Jaljayo Cheonsa Lee." Namja dengan pangkat kepala polisi itu memutuskan untuk tidur, kedua lengannya masih mendekap erat tubuh Cheonsa.

Malam yang sunyi dengan kegelapan yang melingkupi keduanya, rasa gelisah masihlah bertandang bersamaan dengan penat yang mulai merontokkan tubuh. Keduanya terlalu memforsir tenaga, melupakan batasan toleransi tubuh terhadap aktifitas berkesinambungan.

Lama... Begitu lama Donghae mendekap raga adiknya, meskipun matanya terpejam untuk menyelami alam mimpi, namun tidak untuk indra pendengarnya yang siaga. Berjaga barangkali adiknya menangis lagi.

5 jam kemudian...

Semburat cahaya jingga melewati celah kecil antar korden. Sepasang netra dengan bulu mata lentik mulai mengerjap, menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang menyapa pupil matanya. Wajah yang tadinya seputih kertas, kini sudah kembali normal dengan pipi bersemu samar.

"Sudah pagi..." Lirihan itu secara spontan meluncur dari bibir Cheonsa -si gadis- yang baru saja menyapa bias cahaya redup.

Matanya memincing tatkala menangkap pemamdangan yang tidak biasa, kaos putih tipis yang sudah nampak lusuh membungkus tubuh tegap. "Op-oppa?" Cheonsa merasa tidak percaya, ternyata Donghae tidur di sampingnya.

"Tidak mungkin..." Kepala Cheonsa menggeleng pelan, ia mendorong bahu Donghae untuk memberi jarak. Tidak salah lagi, netranya berhasil menangkap bekas luka yang bisa dipastikan belum lama di lengan Donghae.

Merasakan pergerakan, Donghae membuka matanya. "Cheonsa. Kau sudah bangun?" Lega rasanya melihat adiknya yang nampak lebih baik.

Tangan kanan Donghae terangkat, meraba dahi Cheonsa untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya. "Syukurlah kau tidak demam. Apa kau bisa bernafas dengan baik? Phobia-mu tidak parah kan?"

Tidak menjawab, Cheonsa memberontak, ia ingin terlepas dari kungkungan kakaknya. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan skinship, rasanya terlalu canggung. Apalagi sikap Donghae yang menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran berlebih, itu makin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Salahkan saja kakaknya yang bersikap layaknya air, tiba-tiba dingin, tiba-tiba menghanyutkan, kepribadian yang sukses membuat Cheonsa risih.

"Diamlah..." Donghae memegang bahu Cheonsa. Menjaga agar adiknya tidak bergerak berlebihan.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, Donghae memastikan keadaan Cheonsa sudah benar-benar stabil. "Keadaanmu sudah kembali seperti semula."

Senyuman lebar tercetak, Donghae merasa senang begitu mengatahui jika adiknya sudah kembali menjadi sosok yang kuat dan dingin seperti biasanya. "Wah, adikku yang manis ternyata baik-baik saja." Tukasnya spontan.

"Se-sejak kapan oppa mendapat luka sayatan di lengan?" Cheonsa menatap tajam manik mata Donghae, tidak tidak merespon keantusiasan kakaknya. Memilih untuk menuntut sebuah jawaban akan asal-muasal dan waktu tergoresnya luka tersebut.

"Sejak hari dimana Pi Gyu meninggal." Jawab Donghae santai, ia melepaskan Cheonsa. Membiarkan adiknya terpekur sendiri.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." Menggeleng tidak percaya. Cheonsa beringsut mundur untuk menjaga jarak, mendadak ia merasakan ketakutan lain.

Menyingkap selimut, Donghae mengambil ponsel Cheonsa lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang. "Kau pasti merasa bingung. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, aku adalah orang terakhir yang ditemui Pi Gyu sebelum ia dinyatakan tewas." Kaki Donghae kini sudah menapak di atas lantai menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya yang berdiri.

Pemuda itu berbalik, tersenyum tipis pada adiknya yang terpekur dengan pandangan kosong. "Mandilah... Jangan lupa minum vitamin-mu. Gadis unik adik dari jaksa Park Jung Soo akan datang menjemputmu."

Pukul 5 pagi, waktu yang sesuai bagi Monji untuk mendatangi apartemen. Sebelum gadis itu tiba, Donghae harus pergi lebih dulu. Pelarian? Mungkin itu istilah yang lumayan tepat meskipun tidak sepenuhnya benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Rintik hujan menyapa dedaunan rimbun yang menggantung pada tangkai. Dinginnya angin menerpa jutaan manusia yang sibuk berlalu-lalang untuk mengejar sebuah kepuasan duniawi.

Sepasang onix menatap kosong sebuah jurnal yang dibawanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak menentu bagai ombak yang bergulung menghantam karang serta mengikis pasir.

"Pi Gyu... Kim Pi Gyu..." Bibir itu bergerak menggumamkan sebuah nama. Kim Pi Gyu -gadis periang yang akan merasa kesal jika melihat seseorang mengulur waktu mengerjakan tugas.

Dunia kini terasa kelabu, kenyataan tidak terduga membuat semuanya terpekur dan saling bertubrukan. "Kematianmu membuat kami bersitegang." Inilah kesimpulannya.

Donghae, namja yang kini merenungkan kejadian-kejadian tidak terduga yang terjadi menimpanya. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri kokoh di balkon apartemen yang kini tak terasa hidup. Cheonsa... Adiknya yang cerewet itu memilih untuk menginap di tempat Monji. Mungkin Cheonsa butuh waktu, Donghae sangat kenal sifat adiknya yang berpikir kritis terhadap sesuatu.

"Cheonsa... Dia terlalu berbahaya jika dibiarkan." Sepasang onix Donghae berkilat. Berbagai perasaan terlihat dari binar matanya.

Tuk

Tangan Donghae meletakkan jurnal yang dibawanya ke atas meja kayu yang tidak jauh di belakangnya. "Aku harus menyingkirkannya segera!" Kini tangan itu terkepal erat hingga buku jari memutih.

"Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?" Alis Donghae bertaut. Pikirannya begitu runyam, intinya dia harus segera menyingkirkan sang pengganggu.

Mengerjapkan mata, Donghae meraih ponsel yang dikantonginya. "Haruskah aku melakukan hal yang tidak biasa?" Menatap ragu pada sebuah list telfon di ponselnya.

Menarik nafas dalam. Donghae menyentuh list panggilan tersebut. Ia sudah bertekad, apapun keputusan yang diambilnya kini akan ia tanggung akibatnya nanti. Meskipun Donghae harus mati di tangan adiknya sendiri karena ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal pada Kim Pi Gyu.

"Surylian." Suara Donghae mengawali percakapan tatkala ia mendengar suara kemerusuk terdengar setelah nada sambung terhenti.

'Eoh, ada apa? Mr Aiden.' Suara tenang yang mengalun terdengar dari seberang. Gadis bernama Surylian merespon dengan cepat.

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah foto berbingkai yang memuat potret tubuhnya dengan Cheonsa. "Aku butuh bantuanmu." Tak ada cara lain. Donghae membutuhkan sebuah bantuan.

'Untuk?' Surylian bertanya dengan nada sedikit heran. Pasalnya tidak biasanya sang kepala polisi menelfon langsung, biasanya mereka berkomunikasi melalui pesan singkat untuk mendiskusikan sebuah kasus, tidak lebih.

"Meretas keberadaan seseorang." Jawab Donghae dengan lugas.

Di seberang sana, Surylian mengetik sebuah file di laptopnya. 'Siapa?' Ia membuat sebuah kolom-kolom kosong dengan cepat.

"Shin Ra In dan Hwang Li Dan." Donghae mengucapkan dua nama yang dimaksudnya.

Surylian mengetikkan dua nama itu ke dalam salah satu kolom yang dibuatnya. Mengcopy-nya lalu memindahkan file yang diberinya judul 'Secret Object' ke dalam sebuah folder berjudul 'Corona'.

Senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya, 'Baiklah, aku akan meretasnya secepat mungkin. Tunggu kiriman dariku minggu depan.' Merasa sangat senang karena menemukan sebuah kesinambungan unik akan tugas barunya.

"Oke. Kirim ke e-mailku." Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

'Eum.'

Pipp

Jawaban singkat dari Surylian cukup membuatnya merasa tenang. Kini ia hanya perlu mengurus sang adik yang berubah dingin padanya.

Di tempat lain...

Dua manusia berbeda gender sedang duduk di atas karpet berbulu yang tebal. Salah satu diantaranya nampak menenggelamkan diri pada sebuah dokumen. "Bukti-bukti ini mengarah pada satu orang." Dengan wajah datar mengucapkan sebuah kesimpulannya di hadapan seorang wanita dengan senyum memikat yang kini menengguk red wine dari gelas sloki.

Pyarr

Gelas sloki itu dihempaskan oleh sang wanita hingga menghantam dinding dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang berkilau bagaikan butiran kristal.

"Lee Donghae selalu mengelak untuk diberi kesaksian." Bibir merah sensual itu mencebik. Wajah tegas nan memikat yang dimiliki oleh sang Jenderal cantik terlihat sudah memerah karena efek alkohol.

Sang Jenderal yang dikenal dengan nama Xing Qi itu mendekati seorang namja yang notabene adalah suaminya. "Kibum, bukankah kau mendapatkan sebuah surat wasiat kemarin?" Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Kibum mengangguk, ia membenarkan perihal penemuan surat yang dimaksudkan. "Surat di dalam loker Cheonsa. Tapi itu bukan surat wasiat, melainkan koordinat sebuah tempat." Tangan Kibum tergerak, ia meraih ponselnya, sama sekali tidak melirik sang istri yang kini sudah berpindah tempat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ohhh..." Membeo santai. Xing Qi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki sofa. Hari ini ia melakukan banyak hal bersama Kibum untuk mengungkap kasus kematian Kim Pi Gyu secara detail.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya." Kibum bersuara dengan santai. Ikut menyandarkan punggung pada kaki sofa.

Alis Xing Qi bertaut. "Maksudmu?" Tidak mengerti bahasan mana yang dimaksud oleh Kibum.

"Pelakunya... Aku sudah tau." Kibum menggeser pandangannya, menatap sang Jenderal dengan tatapannya yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Eoh, aku juga." Mengangguk kecil. Jenderal Xing Qi bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kibum memastikan. Ia tidak mengelak jika Xing Qi adalah wanita yang memiliki intelijensi tinggi.

"Eum, finger print itu 100% milik Lee Donghae." Tersenyum miring. Xing Qi meraih dokumen yang tadinya dibawa oleh Kibum, mengamati sambil berdiri.

"Alibi saksi juga mengarah padanya."

Sang Jenderal mengendikkan bahu, berlagak acuh. "Aku berharap Cheonsa Lee dan Park Monji segera sadar." Pikirannya melayang pada dua gadis yang sibuk hilir-mudik mengais bukti-bukti yang tersebar. Miris sekali melihat kedua gadis itu nyaris tidak mendapatkan jam tidur karena kegiatan yang super padat.

"Eoh, aku juga berharap demikian." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya, lalu beralih berbaring ke atas sofa.

"Jadi-" Xing Qi bersedekap, menanti maksud detail dari sang suami.

Memejamkan mata, Kibum menguap lalu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan. "Kita nikmati saja pertunjukan ini."

"Ahhhh, aku sungguh senang. Rasanya seperti melihat film yang menyenangkan." Xing Qi tersenyum lebar. Kasus perseteruan antar saudara sangat jarang terjadi, apalagi menyangkut-pautkan dua profesi yang sama kuatnya.

"Lee Donghae terancam mati di tangan adiknya sendiri." Kibum tersenyum tipis sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap menyelami alam mimpi untuk melepas kepenatannya.

"Benar... Justru itulah titik menariknya." Senyuman di wajah sang Jenderal berubah menjadi sebuah seringai mengerikan.

Waktu... Semuanya hanya bisa dibuktikan dengan waktu. Apakah Lee Donghae akan mengakui kesalahannya? Ataukah tetap bungkam hingga ia mendapatkan serangan telak dari adiknya sendiri?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27 with Lizz Danesta (special scene of Qin Xing Qi)**

Berlari.

Berlari.

Cheonsa berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kakinya bergerak menapaki tanah basah dan lapisan beton yang tampak retak di beberapa bagian. 10 menit yang lalu Donghae mengiriminya sebuah pesan berisi tantangan agar Cheonsa datang ke lokasi latihan yang sudah 4 tahun tidak lagi digunakan.

Terengah. Cheonsa mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu gedung dua lantai yang memiliki luas sama dengan sebuah gedung theater.

Ketemu!

Di sana, tepat di sudut ruangan. Donghae sudah berdiri tegap dengan tangan bersedekap. Mimik wajah sang kepala polisi sangat datar, namun Cheonsa bisa melihat jikalau ada setitik pandangan marah dari sepasang obsidian itu.

"Aku membawa pistol" Cheonsa mengarahkan moncong pistol pada Donghae. Siapapun tau jika kedisiplinan dan sikap dewasa adalah syarat utama seseorang boleh membawa senjata api. Ia juga tidak meletakkan Jari telunjuk pada triger/pelatuk, ia hanya menodongkan pistol, tidak lebih.

Wajah tampan sang kepala polisi terlihat santai. "Cheonsa, kau yakin dengan analisamu?" Tanyanya memastikan pada sang adik.

Cheonsa menarik nafas dalam, saat ini ia berada di lapangan tembak, netranya harus memperhatikan apa yg ada dibelakang target / sasaran, meskipun yang digunakannya saat ini adalah peluru jenis Hollow Point.

Peluru jenis Hollow Point, memang akan pecah didalam tubuh target, sehingga tidak akan tembus dari target dan meluncur kesasaran di belakangnya. Sebagai informasi, peluru Hollowpoint adalah bullet dengan projectil yg bolong ditengahnya dan terisi oleh ruber. Fungsinya ketika projectil masuk kedalam tubuh target, maka dia akan mengembang/pecah dan berhenti didalam tubuh, sehingga tidak tembus. Tidak seperti peluru tajam biasa (Bald bullet).

Dagu Cheonsa terangkat, ini adalah saat paling tepat untuk mencerca sang kakak atas segala tuntutan. "Apa lagi yang aku ragukan. 90% bukti menyimpulkan jika oppa adalah pembunuh Pi Gyu. Sampel darah di baju Pi Gyu adalah darahmu oppa. Finger print di washtafel, alibi saksi, rekaman CCTV yang menghadap jalan raya, luka di lenganmu, rontokan rambut Pi Gyu, gelang berinisial KPG, dan beberapa bukti lainnya. Akuilah jika kau bersalah oppa!"

Salahkan Donghae yang tidak mau terbuka, tidak pula menjelaskan perihal seberapa jauh ia terlibat dalam kasus. Cheonsa sudah bertekad jika ia akan melakukan serangan pada oppanya sendiri andaikata situasi memaksanya.

Donghae mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Aku tidak akan mengakui. Silahkan menyeretku ke penjara tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun." Terlanjur, Donghae sudah terlanjur mengucap sumpah yang takkan pernah dilanggarnya.

Tanpa Cheonsa sadari, tangan kanan Donghae bergerak meraba holster untuk meraih senjatanya.

"Cheonsa, awas!" Seruan panik itu terdengar beberapa detik sebelum-

Bruggh

Dor!

Dor!

Dua kali tembakan nyaring terdengar. Seorang namja berhasil menarik tubuh Cheonsa agar berlindung ke balik dinding sebelum timah panas itu bersarang. Mereka jatuh terduduk dibalik dinding yang menjadi sekat pemisah gedung latihan lama.

"Kau menodongkan pistol pada kakakmu sendiri. Jadi aku juga akan menodongkan senjata pada adikku sendiri." Ucapan itu tentunya dilontarkan oleh Donghae, nada suaranya terkesan begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Kyuhyun, namja yang tadinya menarik Cheonsa agar berlindung di balik dinding. "Revolver?" Mendesis sedikit kala melihat dari celah dinding untuk memastikan senjata yang digunakan Donghae.

"Sial! Donghae oppa sangat piawai menggunakan revolver dari pada pistol." Cheonsa mengumpat. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya yang lain, memastikan jumlah peluru yang mengisi magazine.

Dorr!

Satu kali letusan senjata api dilepaskan. "Cheonsa Lee! Sebaiknya kau keluar!" Teriak Donghae dengan lantang.

"Oppa hanya perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa oppa memilih untuk membuat semuanya menjadi rumit?!" Cheonsa menyahuti tanpa beranjak dari tempat perlindungannya. Jalan pikiran sang kakak terlalu abstrak untuk dimengerti.

Sepasang manik mata Donghae berkilat, tangannya masih menodongkan revolver ke arah dinding. "Karena aku telah bersumpah."

Dorr

Tembakan keempat sudah diluncurkan. Cheonsa sepenuhnya sadar jika sang kepala polisi itu tidaklah bercanda dengan asal menembakkan peluru.

Mendadak rasa kesal membuncah di hati Cheonsa, "Sumpah macam apa? Jika oppa tidak bersalah, katakan! Jika bersalah, akuilah!" Apa susahnya berkata? Toh semua itu juga untuk kebaikan Donghae sendiri.

Dorr!

"Cheonsa Lee, muncul sekarang juga! Atau aku akan menembaki dinding yang melindungimu hingga berlubang." Ancaman ini tidaklah main-main.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia sungguh bingung dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi. Sepasang saudara kini bersitegang, saling menyerang dengan senjata. "Hyung, hentikan! Kenapa kau tidak mengakui yang sebenarnya?"

Tersenyum miring, Donghae menggeser arah tembakannya. "Kyuhyun, apa yang mendasari diriku melakukannya. Kau sungguh bodoh!"

Benar, semua orang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kebenarannya.

Dorr

"Akkh." Rintihan itu membuat Cheonsa membelalakkan mata. "KYUHYUN!" Pekiknya panik saat melihat lengan kiri Kyuhyun berdarah.

"Aku pernah berkata, 'Jangan sekalipun memancing emosiku dengan peluru jika kalian tidak cukup mahir.' Senjata adalah mainanku sejak kecil." Masih dengan nada dingin nan mengintimidasi, Donghae menyuarakan peringatannya.

"Oppa melakukan kesalahan fatal. Senjata bukanlah alat untuk melampiaskan emosi. Senjata diperuntukkan sebagai perlindungan dan pembelaan. Tidak untuk tembakan asal." Cheonsa bahkan tidak menarik pelatuknya, namun ternyata Donghae malah menghujaninya dengan peluru.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"CHEONSA LEE! BERHENTI!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat melihat Cheonsa melangkah menghampiri Donghae sambil menggenggam sebuah pistol yang siap tembak.

Sepasang obsidian itu berkilat, bukan kemarahan yang terpancar melainkan rasa penyesalan mendalam. "Dari dulu aku tidak mengerti apa salahku. Oppa selalu saja menantangku."

Dorr

"Akkh..." Rintihan dari orang yang berbeda terdengar.

"Satu sama." Tersenyum tipis. Cheonsa telah meluncurkan sebuah tembakan yang berhasil menggores lengan Donghae. Ya, hanya menggores karena peluru yang melaju kini sudah tertanam pada dinding yang berdiri kokoh di belakang sang kepala polisi.

Sensasi perih nan panas dapat dirasakan Donghae. "Cheonsa! Aku sungguh tidak ingin mengatakan apapun! Mundurlah!" Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sebagai bentuk penolakan.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Suara tepuk tangan membuyarkan aroma ketegangan yang melingkupi sepasang saudara bermarga Lee tersebut. Keduanya kompak mengalihkan sepasang obsidian mereka ke arah datangnya suara.

"Pertunjukan yang menakjubkan." Seorang wanita cantik dengan langkah anggun. Namun tak dapat di pungkiri ada sedikit kesan arogan dalam sikapnya saat berjalan dengan santai dan berdiri di tengah-tengah perseteruan dua bersaudara itu. 'Qin Xing Qi' itulah nama sang jendral muda dengan perawakan dan keanggunan melebihi Dewi namun akan berubah menjadi iblis penjerat saat bertugas.

Cheonsa menurunkan pistolnya dengan sikap sedikit gugup, memberi hormat sekilas pada wanita anggun berparas cantik yang tak lain adalah jenderal markas besar tempatnya berkerja selama ini.

"Jenderal Qin." ucapnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sementara wanita itu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis kemudian. Mendapati sikap sang jenderal, Cheonsa tersadar dari kekonyolannya dan buru-buru menegakan kembali tubuhnya, entah kenapa setiap Cheonsa berhadapan dengan wanita itu dirinya selalu di hinggapi rasa gugup.

"Nona Lee, tidak kusangka kemampuanmu bisa berkembang secepat ini." Sang jendral menampilkan senyum sejuta arti pada Cheonsa. Sementara manik gelapnya terus menghunus tajam ke arah sang objek yang sejak tadi menarik atensinya yaitu 'Kepala polisi Lee Donghae.'

Jendral Qin memiliki pembawaan yang tenang namun siapapun tau jika kemampuannya tidak tertandingi. Jangan pernah memandang seorang wanita dengan sebelah mata, karena wanita paling lemah sekalipun akan berubah menjadi bringas saat ia merasa terusik.

"Lee Donghae, tidak bersalah." Satu kalimat terucap, Jendral Qin telah melontarkan pernyataan yang sukses membuat Cheonsa serta Kyuhyun terkejut.

Kepala wanita berpangkat tinggi itu menoleh ke belakang, dengan senyum tipis yang memikat khas miliknya, dia berseru. "Kibum-ah, bawa dia ke sini, kurasa mereka perlu tau kebenarannya!"

Qin Xing Qi adalah istri sah dari pimpinan 'Markas Pertananan, Terorisme, dan Kriminologi -Korea Selatan.'

Pria tampan berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi itu adalah suami jenius dari jendral Xing Qi~Kim Kibum, mendengar ucapan istrinya tanpa di suruh dua kali Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam bersandar pada kap mobil hitam metaliknya dengan kedua lengan yang saling bertaut, kini mulai berjalan memutar menuju ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Keluar!" Ucapnya datar dengan tatapan sedingin es, menyuruh seseorang yang tengah duduk di dalam mobil dengan kegugupan dan rasa gelisah yang tak dapat di tutupi, lama tak ada tanggapan dari orang itu tanpa berucap untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kibum menarik paksa seseorang itu keluar dari mobil. Menyeretnya seperti seorang hewan kehadapan beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Brugg!

Tubuh orang itu dihempaskan tepat di depan Kyuhyun dan Cheonsa,sementara keduanya saling tatap tidak mengerti dengan maksud sang jendral dan suaminya.

"Kim Heechul ~si ular licik yang dapat berkelit dengan begitu lihai. Seorang brengsek yang turut andil dalam perdagangan senjata api ilegal dan black market serta seorang bandar narkotika internasional." Suara lembut sang Jenderal mengalun menyampaikan kejelasan mengenai identitas seorang namja yang tadi dihempaskan secara tidak elit.

Manik mata Cheonsa terbelalak. "Ta-target Kim?!" pekik gadis itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika namja yang beberapa hari lalu dibawa Monji adalah seorang bandar narkotika sekaligus oknum perdagangan senjata ilegal. Pimpinan Kim hanya memberitahu jika Kim Heechul adalah ketua geng motor yang terjerat kasus dengan kemiliteran sehingga divisi anti terorisme yang harus meringkusnya.

"Cheonsa Lee, kau sungguh pintar. Oppa tirimu itu memang terlibat, tidak secara harfiah, lebih tepatnya dia adalah saksi kunci yang tidak terlalu pintar." Jendral Qin mengatakan pujian pada Cheonsa dengan wajah datarnya. "Dan kukira kalian juga harus mengetahui hal ini jika~Kim Heechul adalah pembunuh dari Kim Pi Gyu."

Deg

Sekali lagi hantaman keras telak mengenai Kyuhyun dan Cheonsa ,mereka sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang diungkapkan oleh Jenderal Qin tentang siapa pembunuh Pi Gyu sebenarnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara ketukan sepatu pantofel hitam dengan hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi sang jendral terdengar bagaikan sebuah suara lonceng kematian. Wanita cantik berdarah campuran Korea - Kanada itu dapat mengintimidasi siapapun yang menatapnya dalam sekali jentikan jari.

"Dasar brengsek... Kim Heechul kenapa kau membunuh adikku, apa motifnya sebenarnya? Katakan padaku sialan?" Teriak Kyuhyun marah seraya mendekati Heechul yang masih bersimpuh di tanah.

Srett

Jemari panjang milik Kyuhyun meraih dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Heechul dengan kuat, nyaris mencekik namja berwajah cantik itu tapi berhati iblis.

"Katakan!" Desaknya.

Bughh!

Sebuah tinjuan kuat di layangkan Kyuhyun membuat Heechul terhempas karena amarahnya.

"Karena Kim Pi Gyu tidak berguna dan dengan seenaknya dia ikut campur urusanku dalam organisasi kami, dia adalah pengusik~bukankah pengusik memang harus di singkirkan." marah Heechul tidak terima dengan serangan mendadak yang di lakukan Kyuhyun.

"Bedeb*h!" Amukan Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam berniat menyerang Heechul sekali lagi, untungnya Donghae mampu menghentikan aksinya di saat yang tepat. Namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun dia masih belum puas jika dia belum bisa menghabisi si brengsek Kim Heechul.

"Pi Gyu hanya ingin menghentikan aksi kalian, dia hanya ingin melindungimu, dia tau jika memperdagangkan senjata dan narkotika adalah salah, tapi kenapa kau malah membunuhnya? Profesi Pi Gyu sebagai anggota anti-terorisme, menuntutnya untuk bekerja secara totalitas." Monji yang baru tiba menatap tajam Heechul dengan gigi yang saling bergemelatuk geram. Tangannya bahkan terkepal kuat karena emosi yang meluap tajam.

Sepasang onix hanya melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan santai tanpa emosi, seolah ketegangan yang terhidang adalah perkelahian bocah sekolah dasar. "Kim Heechul, putra dari CEO Kim's corporation... Pemilik 3 resort dan 2 pulau wisata. Seorang pengusaha muda yang pernah ditelantarkan oleh keluarga karena menolak menjadi pewaris Kim's corporation."

Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat, menatap sang Jenderal dengan tatapan tidak percaya. 'Kim's Corporation' sebuah perusahaan yang sangat dikenal Kyuhyun sebagai perusahaan orangtua kekasih adiknya.

"Ja-jadi kau dulu adalah kekasih Pi Gyu?" Cengkraman Kyuhyun pada kerah baju Heechul terlepas. Ia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Heechul, satu tahun yang lalu Pi Gyu memilih tinggal di apartment sendirian. Adiknya memang pernah bercerita tentang kekasihnya yang bermarga 'Kim' putra dari CEO - Kim's Corporation. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Pi Gyu memberitahu jika hubungannya sudah putus, padahal Kyuhyun belum sempat berkenalan dengan kekasih Pi Gyu.

"Cih... Sang mantan yang ber*ngsek." Berdecak kesal, jendral Qin memutar bola mata. Dalam dunia yang licik, tidak ada istilah 'mencintai setulus hati', namun yang ada hanyalah 'mencintai demi keuntungan pribadi'. Memang hal itu terdengar kejam dan sangat tidak manusiawi tapi itulah hukum alam, makan atau di makan, jika kau lengah bersiaplah untuk menyingkir dan lenyap.

"Kau membuatku kesal, katakan! siapa partner mu?" Cheonsa menodongkan pistolnya ke arah pelipis Kim Heechul. Baginya Kim Heechul adalah target yang sesuai untuk dibunuh andaikata namja itu menolak untuk menyebutkan data diri partnernya.

Mendesis pelan, "Park Seung Young." Heechul mengucapkan sebuah nama yang sangat dikenali oleh warga Korea Selatan.

"Park Seung Young, gadis berusia 25 tahun keturunan Korea - China. Putri dari CEO Park's group. Lulusan terbaik akademi militer Amerika Serikat, memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam FBI dua tahun lalu. Sekarang status 'Seung Young' adalah kepala divisi technology Interpol." Sekali lagi sang Jenderal menjabarkan identitas dengan begitu lugas, seolah wanita itu menghafal banyak identitas penduduk di luar kepala.

"Cheonsa Lee, Park Monji. Kalian tentunya paham tentang tugas kalian selanjutnya." Kim kibum bersedekap, netranya menatap lurus pada dua anggota paling berpengaruh di markas.

"Ne, Sajangnim!" Monji dan Cheonsa mengangguk, mereka saling melemparkan tatapan lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan lokasi.

"Cheonsa!" Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah kaki Cheonsa.

"Kita harus bicara setelah ini." Lanjut si pemanggil yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

"Tunggu aku di rumah." Cheonsa mengatakannya tanpa membalikkan tubuh. Sebuah kejelasan harus diperolehnya dengan segera setelah ia melaksanakan tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pigu with Krystalaster27**

Flash back

Baru saja memasuki kamar tidurnya, Kim Pi Gyu, gadis bersurai sepekat arang itu tersentak, kala ponselnya berdering panjang menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dia merogoh benda persegi panjang itu disaku piama polkadot favoritnya, lalu menempelkannya ditelinga, setelah sebelumnya menggeser ikon hijau di layar.

"Yeobseoyo." ucap Pi Gyu sedikit serak. Habis bercanda dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar menguras energinya. Energi suara, tepatnya. Karena terlalu banyak tertawa, suaranya sampai serak begini. Diakan jadi merasa menyaingi suara seksinya Hyorin Sistar.

'Pi Gyu, ini aku.'

Tentu saja, Pi Gyu mengenali suara itu. "Oh, Donghae oppa. Wae?" tanyanya kemudian.

'Dia mencarimu.'

Kening Pi Gyu kontan mengerut, heran. "Mwo? Mencariku?"

'Dia tidak ingin pulang, tetap kekeuh menunggu di apartemenku.'

Penjelasan Donghae membuat Pi Gyu menghela napas panjang. Dia yakin yang dimaksud Donghae adalah si sakit jiwa itu. Merepotkan sekali. Mau tak mau, Pi Gyu memutuskan, "Aku akan datang."

'Cepatlah!'

Pipp

Sambungan komunikasi dua arah itu terputus. Pi Gyu bergegas membawa tas selempangnya lalu menyambar sebuah cardingan berwarna hitam. Ia harus cepat datang untuk menemui si biang onar kelas kakap.

5 jam kemudian...

Ruangan yang tadinya rapi kini sudah berubah layaknya kapal pecah. Bantal sofa tergeletak di atas karpet, koran-koran berhambur dengan rupa yang sudah menjadi robekan.

PLAKKK!

"Brengs*k kau Kim Heechul!" Tamparan keras itu dilayangkan. Pipi tirus yang tadinya berwarna putih, kini berubah kemerahan. Seorang gadis dengan surai gelapnya tengah memandang nyalang pada seorang lelaki yang kini berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Pi Gyu-ya, apa salah jika aku menghabisimu?" Seringai muncul di wajah seseorang yang ditampar oleh sang gadis bernama Pi Gyu.

Emosi... Tangan Pi Gyu mendorong bahu orang tersebut. "Kau monster!" Hardiknya dengan kemarahan yang tersulut. Nafasnya menderu, pikirannya begitu kacau dengan kejadian yang barusaja berlangsung.

Kim Heechul, namja dengan rupa memikat itu sudah menyuntikkan sebuah racun ke dalam tubuh Pi Gyu secara paksa. Pi Gyu yang tadinya sedang terdiam menikmati secangkir teh, tiba-tiba merasakan tusukan di lengannya. Ya... Heechul menjebaknya. Namja itu berpura-pura dengan berbincang ringan hingga menelan waktu beberapa jam, namun ketika Pi Gyu lengah. Sebuah serangan tidak terduga dilakukannya. Sungguh picik.

"Ne, aku memang monster." Jawab Heechul dengan sekenanya. Netranya tampak santai seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Geram... Pi Gyu merasa sangat muak dengan namja berwajah cantik itu. "Berikan aku penawarnya! Cepat!" Pi Gyu mencekik leher orang yang lancang meracuninya. Tidak perduli jikalau tenaganya berhasil meremukkan tulang kerongkongan si namja.

Bruggh

Terhempas dengan mudah. Heechul mendorong Pi Gyu hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan melepaskan cekikan pada lehernya. "Racun itu tidak ada penawarnya." Lontarnya dengan agak sarkastik.

"M-mwo? Mwoya?" Terbelalak lebar. Pi Gyu merasa pikirannya kosong seketika. 'Racun tanpa penawar?' Itu adalah hal paling gila yang pernah didengarnya.

Heechul mengendikkan bahu. "Lebih baik kau segera menulis wasiat." Ucapnya dengan nada setengah mencemooh.

Brugg

"Kau kurang ajar!" Terjangan secara tiba-tiba membuat namja itu tersungkur keras ke lantai. Seseorang datang dari pintu masuk dan langsung menyerang Heechul.

Duagh

Kini sebuah tendangan yang dilayangkan. Sepasang netra menggelap, menampilkan mimik wajah paling mengerikan yang mampu membuat orang lain ketakutan.

"Lee Donghae, tidak perlu sepanik itu. Pi Gyu akan mati sebentar lagi." Heechul menyeringai, ia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya yang robek. Menatap santai pada namja yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Buggh

Bughh

Keadaan berbalik, kini Donghae-lah yang dipukuli oleh Heechul. Donghae lengah, ia tidak mempersiapkan diri tatkala Heechul menerjang secepat kilat. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dengan mudah, nyaris terjungkal.

Sreet

"Akkkh!" Ringisan keras itu terdengar, Donghae memegang lengan kirinya yang mengucurkan darah segar.

Senyuman puas menghiasi wajah Heechul. "Goresan kecil sebagai hadiah untuk kepala polisi Lee Donghae." Ia menggoyangkan sebuah pisau lipat. Mengejek secara tidak langsung akan kekalahan Donghae ketika melawannya. Ternyata, mengalahkan seorang kepala polisi tidaklah sesulit yang ia kira.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pergi... Heechul pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan dua manusia yang kini saling menatap dengan raut kekhawatiran.

"Aigooo! Oppa, lukamu!" Pi Gyu memekik panik saat melihat darah di lengan Donghae tak jua berhenti mengalir.

Tangan Donghae menepis halus uluran tangan Pi Gyu yang berniat membantunya. "Pi Gyu-ya, cepatlah pulang!" Tegasnya. Donghae begitu takut jika Pi Gyu tidak akan mampu bertahan.

Semuanya karena keteledoran Donghae yang meninggalkan Heechul bersama Pi Gyu berduaan di dalam flat. Donghae terlambat menyadari jika Heechul adalah orang yang berbahaya. Sang mantan yang tiba-tiba kembali menemui sang gadis setelah sekian lama terpisah bukanlah hal yang baik dan wajar. Sangat mencurigakan untuk sekedar pertemuan tegur sapa, apalagi Heechul menemuinya lebih dulu lalu memohon agar dipertemukan dengan Pi Gyu.

"Shireo! Aku ingin tetap di sini." Pi Gyu menolak, ia merobek lengan kemeja Donghae. Ingin melihat secara jelas seberapa parah luka yang dialami oleh kakak rekan satu divisinya.

Donghae menepis tangan Pi Gyu yang terulur pada lukanya. "Pi Gyu... kau-"

"Diamlah oppa! Untung lukamu tidak terlalu dalam, hanya sayatan luar yang memanjang." Pi Gyu memotong ucapan Donghae. Ia melihat dengan seksama, mencoba memastikan jika sayatan yang ada tidaklah parah.

Tes

Tes

Dua tetes liquid bening meluncur melewati pipi, si gadis bersurai hitam mengerjapkan mata, bibirnya bergetar.

"Uljima Pi Gyu..." Donghae menyeka air mata yang menetes meskipun tangannya berlumuran darah.

Pi Gyu mendongakkan kepala, obsidiannya menatap Donghae secara lekat. "Oppa, bisakah oppa merahasiakan semua ini?" Sepasang netranya memancarkan sebuah pengharapan besar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Donghae terangkat, tak memahami mengapa dirinya haruslah merahasiakan kejadian ini.

Pi Gyu memeluk Donghae, ia merasa sangat takut. Hanya sekedar menumpukan kepalanya di bahu namja yang merupakan sahabat baik oppa-nya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan mati... Oppa tidak boleh mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian ini. Oppa harus menemukan Heechul lebih dulu lalu memaksanya untuk bersaksi, jika oppa mengatakan kalau oppa adalah saksi. Kemungkinan besar, oppa akan dituduh langsung sebagai pelaku. Heechul begitu piawai dalam membersihkan jejak, berlakulah seolah oppa tidak mengetahui apapun. Jangan bicara, jangan memberikan pernyataan. Oppa harus menangkap Heechul beserta Seung Young lebih dulu, barulah oppa bisa memberikan kesaksian."

Donghae terpekur, yang dikatakan Pi Gyu sepenuhnya benar. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

Pi Gyu melepaskan pelukannya, bajunya kini sudah berlumuran darah Donghae, tapi ia tidak perduli. "Kyuhyun oppa adalah orang yang jenius, dia pasti peka. Biarkan semuanya terjadi, aku ingin mati dengan tenang. Aku sudah menyelipkan sesuatu di dalam loker surat milik Cheonsa beberapa hari lalu, isinya koordinat markas perdagangan senjata ilegal. Sayangnya tadi Heechul berhasil membawa chip berisi kumpulan data mengenai organisasi gelap yang dipimpin oleh Seung Young. Oppa harus memberitahu Cheonsa agar membuka lokernya."

"Pi Gyu... Jangan berkata seperti itu. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit! Kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan penawarnya." Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya terulur menarik Pi Gyu. Jujur saja, Donghae sangat tidak suka dengan sederet kalimat yang diucapkan Pi Gyu, seolah gadis itu sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi.

Menepis halus. Pi Gyu menatap Donghae dengan gurat lelahnya. "Aniya! Racun yang masuk dalam tubuhku bukan racun biasa. Aku tau jika Heechul tidak berbohong."

"Gyu..."

Tersenyum tipis, Pi Gyu kini menangkap sebuah pias cahaya menyelinap melalui celah korden. Pagi tiba, ia berhasil menghabiskan malam yang menegangkan. "Oppa, sampaikan juga pada Cheonsa agar tidak memikirkanku. Jika aku tidak ada, Cheonsa akan semakin mudah untuk meraih jabatan yang lebih tinggi." Pi Gyu tidak mungkin lupa akan rekannya yang memiliki ambisi tinggi. Cheonsa Lee -adik seibu Donghae adalah seseorang yang kini berusaha meraih jabatan lebih tinggi. Gadis bersurai coklat itu rela melakukan banyak tugas hanya untuk mencapai keinginannya.

"Gyu..." Donghae hanya mampu memanggil lirih nama Pi Gyu.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menatap Donghae dengan teduh, ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Selamat tinggal... Oppa harus segera menemui dokter Choi untuk mengobati luka itu." Pesannya dengan tegas.

"Selamat tinggal, Pi Gyu..." Donghae mengerjapkan mata. Pergi, Pi Gyu kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gadis bermarga Kim itu menyisir jalanan dengan setengah berlari, ia harus cepat sampai ke apartment sebelum semuanya terlambat. Pikirannya berkecamuk, rasa kalut mengentayangi hatinya yang dirundung gelisah. Gelisah memikirkan kapan ia akan benar-benar meregang nyawa. Sinar mentari semakin jelas, ia harus bergegas sebelum oppa-nya terjaga dari tidur indahnya.

Cklek

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Langkah lunglai Pi Gyu menapaki lantai menuju kamarnya yang temaram. Sepasang obsidiannya berkabut. Pi Gyu tak pernah sekalipun menyangka jika Heechul tega membunuhnya secara sadis dengan menyuntikkan racun.

Ia mulai merasakan sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah bulpoint dan secarik kertas, menuliskan sebuah pesan kematian. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit apapun, berusaha memusatkan fokus pada selembar kertas yang ditulisinya.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Pi Gyu untuk menuliskan surat, Pi Gyu yang memang sedang gelisah, lupa mengelap tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Beberapa bercak menempel di kertas itu. Darah Donghae...

"Hiks..." Isakannya lolos. Pi Gyu memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuh ke atas ranjang, mencoba untuk tidak menggerang saat rasa tidak nyaman begitu kuat menjalari tubuhnya.

"Oppa... Selamat tinggal." Pagi itu semuanya terasa begitu lambat, Pi Gyu memejamkan matanya sembari terus mengumamkan doa dalam hati.

Menyesal? Tidak! Pi Gyu sama sekali tidak menyesal. Semuanya adalah takdir untuknya. Profesinya sebagai peretas target operasi dalam divisi anti-terorisme tentunya memiliki resiko besar. Pi Gyu hanya berharap jika Cheonsa berhasil menangkap target yang sebenarnya.

Kim Heechul pastilah sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapi. Namja itu bukanlah orang yang bodoh dengan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri pada masalah.

Entah kenapa, namun Pi Gyu memiliki dugaan jikalau Cheonsa dan Donghae juga diincar oleh Heechul. Ah, tidak! Ada satu orang lagi. Ya, satu orang lagi yang sangat berpengaruh di markas besar. Seseorang yang diincar oleh banyak mafia dan penjahat internasional.

Flash back off

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Lilin-lilin aromatherapi terletak manis di atas meja-meja kayu berpelitur. Aroma lembut nan menenangkan membuat pengunjung menjadikan tempat ini sebagai salah satu lokasi favorite mereka. Belum lagi lantunan melodi yang terdengar bersamaan dengan kemercik air dari kolam ikan mini di tengah restoran. Suasana asri yang sungguh manjakan mata.

Dua gadis berbeda divisi sedang duduk berhadapan, salah satunya menikmati sepiring spageti sedangkan yang satu lagi memilih melahap es krim rasa coklat dengan sepiring mungil pan cake yang disiram coklat.

"Jadi Donghae hanya menerima sanksi berupa skorsing?" Si gadis bercat kuku hitam mengawali pembicaraan. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok yang digunakannya untuk mengacak es krim di dalam mangkuk.

Kepala mengangguk, Cheonsa menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu ia mengusap tangannya dengan tisu sebelum mengambil sumpit. "Eum, 3 bulan. Aku yang akan menggantikannya menjabat sebagai kepala polisi."

Anggap saja Cheonsa begitu beruntung. Jarang sekali ada yeoja berusia 21 tahun yang mendapat kesempatan berharga untuk menduduki jabatan 'kepala polisi'. Well, Cheonsa memperoleh jabatan tersebut setelah mengalahkan 5 calon kandidat pengganti. Ada untungnya juga bersekolah di akademi militer saat senior high, jadi ketika lulus, Cheonsa hanya perlu menuntaskan pendidikan lanjutan agar bisa mendapatkan sertifikat khusus.

"Jadi, apakah kalian bertengkar hebat? Lalu saling membenci satu sama lain?" Monji menatap rekannya dengan tingkat penasaran tinggi.

Cheonsa menelan spageti yang ada di mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Monji. "Sejatinya saudara tidaklah bisa membenci dengan kadar 100%. Emosi yang membutakan kami hingga perseteruan mendominasi. Donghae oppa tidak jujur terhadap posisinya, padahal ia nyaris saja ditahan jika surat penangkapannya ditandatangani oleh Perdana Menteri."

"Oppamu bodoh." Monji mendecih, tak habis pikir jika ada manusia sebodoh Donghae yang rela dituduh sebagai tersangka hanya karena belum mampu menangkap Seung Young.

Kepala Cheonsa menggeleng pelan. "Dia tidak bodoh, hanya saja otaknya terlalu kolot dengan memenuhi alur yang dibuatnya sendiri. Andai Donghae oppa jujur, ia bisa terlepas dari tuduhan. Aku juga akan membantunya mencari bukti." Inilah yang menjadikan Cheonsa sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan Donghae. Sifat sang kakak berubah 180 derajat sejak kejadian di masa lalu.

"Ya, ya, ya... Oppa-mu itu memang aneh." Monji memutar bola mata. Beruntung dia tidak memiliki oppa seperti Donghae, andai ia sungguh memiliki oppa sepertinya, Monji pasti memilih pergi sejauh mungkin.

Cheonsa mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah. Jangan membicarakannya lagi. Donghae oppa sekarang ada di rumah menemani eomma." Donghae memang memilih pulang ke rumah sang ibu daripada menghabiskan masa skorsing di Prancis dengan ayah kandung Cheonsa.

"Ah... Dia seolah mendapatkan cuti panjang." Gadis dengan surai hitam legamnya yang lurus melontarkan isi pikirannya.

"Kau iri?" Alis Cheonsa terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!" Monji menggeleng, ia tidak merasa iri sedikitpun. Hanya saja skorsing 3 bulan itu seperti sebuah jack pot daripada sebuah hukuman.

Monji melahap sesendok es krim lalu menelannya langsung. "Seung Young melarikan diri." Kembali ke topik inti. Inilah yang menyebabkannya kecewa luar biasa. Target yang sudah terkunci malah lolos dengan begitu mudahnya.

Bahu Cheonsa mengendik acuh, jemari lentiknya menggerakkan sumpit lalu menjumput spageti. "Menurutku tidak." Melahap makanan panjang berlumur saus pedas itu dengan nikmat.

Seung Young, gadis itu terlalu cantik dan cerdas untuk menjadi seorang buronan. Kepiawaiannya dalam berkamuflase dan menutupi catatan kriminal sugguh patut diacungi jempol. Wajahnya yang kalem dengan senyuman manis adalah topeng terbaik untuk menjebak banyak pihak.

Alis Monji terangkat sebelah, "Cheonsa, apa maksudmu?" Ia tidak memahami maksud dari perkataan Cheonsa yang terdengar tabu.

Tanpa menoleh, dengan pandangan Cheonsa masih terfokus pada makan siangnya yang nampak begitu lezat. Cheonsa menjawab, "Penerbangan internasional sudah menerima perintah untuk menangkap Seung Young andai ia datang ke bandara." Ini adalah strategi paling akurat untuk mencegah target bermigrasi ke negara lain.

Monji mengangguk, ia faham sekarang. "Jadi-"

"Seung Young masih di Korea Selatan, namun ia pasti menggunakan identitas palsu atau mungkin merubah identitasnya." Potong Cheonsa menjelaskan maksudnya lebih rinci lagi.

Prok

Prok

Bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, Monji tersenyum lebar begitu menangkap sebuah petunjuk baru yang akan membantunya melacak keberadaan si target. "Ah, chinese!"

Dengan mulut yang penuh, Cheonsa mengangguk. "Eum... Hwang Li Dan." Ucapnya setelah menelan makanan melewati kerongkongannya.

Hwang Li Dan, nama china dari Park Seung Young yang menjadi buronan negara. Identitas gadis itu sungguh luar biasa, tidak ada yang akan menyangka jika Seung Young adalah seorang kriminal.

Chip berisi rincian data kejahatan memang sudah hilang, namun tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini. Tidak ada kejahatan yang sempurna. Serapih apapun, kejahatan pastilah meninggalkan sebuah jejak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lizz Danesta with Krystalaster27 and ckhevl9806 - Aira (ispired character)**

Angin bertiup membelai kulit putih pucat seorang gadis jelita yang tengah berdiri di atas balkon sebuah villa mewah. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya yang mungil, menyembunyikan sepasang onix tajam yang mampu memikat banyak orang hanya dengan sekali kerlingan mata.

"Bosan...bosan...kesal...kenapa menjemukan sekali!" Gumam gadis bersurai merah seraya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang nampak cerah. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, duduk di atas kursi putar yang terletak di dekat meja kebesarannya

Dengan wajah datar, gadis itu mengambil laptopnya, mengetikkan bnyak password untuk membuka sebuah website. Seung Young -gadis itu berhasil melarikan diri sebelum semua tim anti-terorisme meringkusnya. Sekarang ia berada di sebuah tempat yang lumayan indah, Seung Young menyulap villa menjadi markas barunya. Pusat lokasinya melakukan transaksi berskala internasional.

"Cihh, idiot~dasar namja bodoh!" Umpatnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, entah siapa yang dia maksud.

"Cheonsa Lee dan Lee Donghae. kupikir akan sangat senang menanti kehancuran kalian berdua, Tunggu saja aku akan memberi kejutan yang tidak akan pernah kalian bayangkan." Ucapnya tenang dan tak berapa lama sebuah seringai menakutkan terlihat membias di cermin menampilkan wajah wanita bersurai merah itu dengan sangat sempurna di sertai siluet gelap seakan menambah kesan berbahaya wanita berparas cantik itu.

Drrrt...

Drrrt...

Suara getaran membuat pandangan Seung Young beralih dari cermin menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di atas sebuah jurnal. Tanpa melihat layar ponselnya, Seung Young mengeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Seung Young? Apa kabarmu?" Suara yang nyaring dengan intonasi antusias terdengar menyapa rungu Seung Young. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang partner -sumber otak IT organisasi terlarang milik Seung Young.

"hemz..?" Jawab wanita bersurai merah itu dengan gumaman malas terlalu acuh dengan panggilan gadis bernama Ra In di seberang sambungan.

'Kau di mana?' Gadis dengan poni yang menutupi dahi bertanya pada sang buronan negara. Dia baru saja berhasil meretas sebuah informasi tentang Seung Young dari server utama markas pertahanan Korea Selatan.

"Pulau Jeju.!" Jawab seung young terlalu singkat. Terlalu malas untuk berbasa-basi pada rekannya yang paling muda itu. Anak muda yang memiliki otak cemerlang, ocehan take terduga, dan pemikiran kritis yang sangat subyektif.

"Ah, Jeju." Kepala Ra In mengangguk kecil.

Bibir Seung Young mencebik. "Shin Ra In. Tolong awasi kakakmu yang kurang ajar itu!" Peringatnya tegas pada sang partner.

Wajah Ra In merengut, ia tidak terima dengan penyalahan sepihak yang dilontarkan oleh Seung Young. "Waeyo? Apakah karena kakakku yang mengungkap racun itu? Oh, ayolah! Kakakku tidak bersalah." Saudara mana yang tenang-tenang saja jika kakaknya terancam menjadi obyek Seung Young.

"Lakukan saja perintahku! Kau harus mengawasi setiap pergerakan Shin Ahreum! Jika kau tidak becus, jangan salahkan aku andaikata kakakmu yang minim ekspresi itu masuk dalam list musuhku." Seung Young harus tegas pada partner termudanya, lengah sedikit saja. Organisasinya pasti hanya tinggal nama.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan mengawasi kakakku." Ra In memutar bola mata, Seung Young adalah tipikal tak terbantahkan layaknya Ratu yang memberikan titah pada panglima perang.

"Kim Pi Gyu sudah dibereskan. Namun masih ada 3 lagi yang belum kita sapu bersih." Makna 'sapu bersih' yang dilontarkan oleh Seung Young tentunya bermakna 'mati'. Gadis itu memiliki jutaan kiasan halus untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah pernyataan pahit.

Glup

Tanpa sadar, Ra In menengguk ludah ketika kegugupan menyusup dalam hatinya. Oh, bahkan kekejaman Seung Young mampu dirasakan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Biar aku yang melakukan sapu bersih pada sepasang saudara beda ayah itu. Kau hanya perlu menyapu si Jenderal." Ra In mengungkapkan negosiasinya. Sekalipun ia tidak akan sudi jikalau diperintahkan untuk meladeni si Jenderal cantik itu. Jadi sebelum Seung Young memutuskan, lebih baik ia menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Terserah. Yang penting tiga orang itu harus mati tahun ini." Sifat psikopat Seung Young mencuat. Ia lebih mirip vampir betina yang kelaparan dibandingkan dengan istilah mafia penuh pesona.

"Sedang apa kau disana?!" Ra In masih bertanya dengan penasaran. Well, ini bukanlah waktu liburan musim panas. Jadi liburan ke Pulau Jeju terkesan sedikit aneh untuk seorang yang malas berjemur.

"Aku hanya sedang berfikir untuk merubah wajahku?!" Sahut Seung Young lagi. Pikiran Seung Young memang tidak terduga, ia hanya mengikuti spontanitas yang dianggapnya menguntungkan. Hidup tanpa tantangan tidaklah seru untuknya.

Sepasang manik mata Ra In terbelalak. "What! Are you crazy? Jadi kau ingin melakukan operasi plastik?" Merubah wajah? Astaga! Itu opsi paling ekstrim yang tentunya menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyuap banyak pihak.

Mengendikkan bahu acuh Seung Young kini menatap pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon. "Mungkin, siapa yang tau."

Jawaban menyebalkan terdengar di telinga Ra In. Membuat gadis berwajah manis itu sedikit merengut, ia memilih untuk menelungkup di atas ranjang, membiarkan tubuh rampingnya menyapa sensasi nyaman ranjang berseprai biru laut. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang meninju wajah boneka kesayangan untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya terhadap respon super cuek dari sang atasan.

"Hei... apa kau terlalu putus asa hingga membuatmu sampai merubah wajahmu, apa kau takut dengan polisi yang akan menangkapmu?!" Ra In melontarkan pertanyaan dengan sekenanya. Biar bagaimanapun, manusia pastilah memiliki sebuah ketakutan. Manusia tanpa rasa takut, lebih mirip disebut iblis.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku takut, aku adalah Park Seung young tak ada yang bisa menakutiku dan membuatku takut di dunia ini meski itu adalah kematian, lagipula akan sedikit mengasyikan jika aku memiliki banyak topeng." Jawab Seung young dengan seringaian yang kembali tercetak di wajah cantiknya. Tak ada yang ditakutinya, di dunia yang kejam ini, manusia terkejamlah yang akan berjaya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan pola pikirmu, seung young!" Ra In menggacak rambutnya. Menjadi partner Seung Young bukanlah perkara mudah, salah sedikit hadiahnya sebuah bogem mentah. Yeah, kekerasan adalah hal yang tak lagi asing. Untungnya Ra In belum pernah sekalipun mendapatkan kekerasan dari Seung Young.

"Sudahlah... Cepat datangi aku. Kita harus mengatur ulang strategi." Pesan Seung Young pada Ra In.

Pipp

Sambungan telfon telah berakhir. Seung Young mencabut baterai ponselnya lalu...

Krakkk!

Menginjak ponsel tersebut dengan sepatunya. Ponsel seharga jutaan won itu kini berakhir menjadi sampah.

Seung Young hanya menampilkan wajah cantik malaikat tanpa dosanya, salah satu topeng terbaik yang di milikinya. Obsidiannya menatap hamparan pasir yang disapa ombak, dedaunan dari pohon menjuntai yang melenggok karena tersapu angin.

Ketenangan... Ketenangan yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah mode hibernasi untuk sebuah misi yang akan menerjang layaknya badai. Jangan pernah merasa tenang karena setelahnya rasa takut dan amarah pasti akan menjerumuskan dalam satu kali hempasan yang menyakitkan.

 **END...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeonghaseyo! ^_^**

 **Krystalaster27** mengucapkan **, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DONGHAE OPPA!** Semoga karirnya tambah sukses, sehat selalu, tambah tampan, dan makin kaya? Eh?" #gubraks

Saya sungguh berterimakasih pada partner-partner (authordeul) yang telah membantu saya. 5 partnet yang bantu ngisi narasi dan 2 partner lainnya yang jdi inspirasi... Ide ff ini muncul secepat angin, lalu dibuat dg kecepatan ngebut macem orang balapan MOTOR GP. Hahhhh... #MenghelaNafas

 **Alhamdulillah SUKSES, PERFECT, dan SESUAI TARGET... ^_^** #TebarConfetti #Jingkrak2DiTempat

Apakah saya yang pertama kali bikin ff kolaborasi dg 7 author sekaligus? #ReadersWajibJawab wkwkwk... Klau bneran q yg pertama, brarti ini perlu dimasukin rekor dunia per-ff-an. Ayo kasih aku piala! #gubraks

 **Big thanks to :**

 **Emon el :** Thank you El... #PelukEmon udah bantuin q ngetik beberapa scene narasi. Aku padamu El! Eh? #plakkk Emon jga udah bntuin bnyak d ff ini. Hiks, hiks... Q jdi terhura! ^_^ Apalagi respon serta antusias dari El ktika q ajak join ngerjain projek ini. Sungguh sangat luarrr biasa! Kkkkkk

 **ckhevl9806** : Ara-ya, terimakasih sudah bantuin ngisi dialog, nyumbang ilmu kmu d ff ini sekaligus bikin bagian untuk 'dokter forensik'. Apalah daya, q nekad inbox minta bantuan macem orang idiot yg— ah, sudahlah... Mianhae klau q kesannya menganggu, kn Ara sibuk bget. Hehehe

Aira-ya, yg q herankan. Knapa kmu masih bgitu antusias menebak partnerku? Kkkkk... ^_^ Karakter kmu q colong (?) Sebagai inspirasi OC Shin Ra In. Apakah sudah sesuai? Yang koreksi Ara alias kakak kmu, jdi klau nggak sesuai silahkan protes k Ara. Muehehehe...

 **AR Twins! Thanks!**

 **Lizz Danesta** : Thanks sudah ngisi secuil the last scene dari ff ini dan ngisiin narasi scene untuk bagian Jenderal Qin Xing Qi. Maaf krena ngirim k Lizz-chan dadakan. -_- Pasti kelimpungan ya. Errrr...

 **Pigu Pigukie** : Aigooo... Pigu-chan, q sudah mnepati ucapanku mngenai #MatiDenganIndah d ff ini. #gubraks Pigu-chan jga sudah bersedia ngisi narasi after dialog untuk 1 scene flash back. ^_^ Thanks ya! Jgan ngamuk ne! Ntar klau protes, q bisa hidupin lgi kok... Muehehehe

 **Ika Zordick** : ^_^ Gomawo... Meskipun Ika nggak muncul d detik2 terakhir q editing ff ini. Tpi inspired karakter Jenderal Qin Xing Qi berdasarkan karakter Ika Zordick... Kkkkkk

Sayang sekali Ika Zordick belum muncul. -_- Padahal Krys ingin sekali bertanya tentang deskripsi karakter Jenderal Qin Xing Qi. Tak apalah, saya berterima kasih karena Ika-chan sudah menjadi salah satu sumber inspirasi saya.

dan terakhir...

 **Sursursure** : Sury eomma. Trimakasih udah bantuin Krys ngetik narasi, ngerevisi, ngasih masukan, dsb... Meskipun Sury adalah orang terakhir yg masuk d list, tpi secuil bantuan dari Sury, sungguh berarti bagiku. ^_^ #PelukSury

Q orangnya adil, El dpet pelukan, Sury eomma jga. Kkkkk

q nggak copasin notes kalian, krena yang ngelontarin cuma Ara aj... sury eomma ,Emon el, Lizz ,dan lainnya nggak nulis. jdi y udah deh. kkkkk

Ada yang belum kusebutkan?

 **Aigooo... Thanks for readerdeul yang udah antusias baca. Adakah yang merasa matanya juling gegara kelamaan mantengin layar? Kkkkkk...**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa : **"TIDAK ADA KARYA TULIS YANG SEMPURNA, KARENA SETIAP PEMBACA MEMILIKI SELERA TERSENDIRI."** setiap karya selalu memiliki celah kecacatan. Q menerima segala koreksi, kritik, tpi tidak untuk **BASHING**!

Well, q emang orangnya aneh. Mood swing mudah bget, sekali dpet hujatan pedas, q bisa hibernasi lama bhkan ngilang sekalipun. Untuk itu mohon sampaikan protes kalian dengan bahasa yang sopan. ^_^

Question & Respon!

'Next SERIES nya kapan writernim?'

Mianhae... Next atau tidaknya ff ini tergantung 7 author lain yang bersangkutan.

Klau mereka bilang 'ayo dilanjutkan!' Maka q setuju saja. Kkkkkk

Tapi mungkin durasinya 2-3 bulan sekali, kecuali klau ad yg mau gantiin saya ( **Krystalaster27** ) untuk jdi sutradaranya. Wkwkwk mungkin Ara atau Aira mau? Hehehehe...

Ini gantung bget endingnya. -_- Kalau diterusin nggak bkalan muat. Q sadar diri kok. Iya sadar bget, tpi jgan ditimpuk ya! Hehehehe #peace

Ngerjain ff kolaborasi dg 7 author, rasanya itu **BERAT, PUSING, tapi SERU, dan MENYENANGKAN!** Kkkkkk... Q nekad tingkat tinggi melakukan project dadakan ini. -_- Ngebuang rasa malu dan sungkan, pasang muka polos dan puppy eyes. Aigooo...

.

.

.

Clue untuk my partner d ff project...

 **"Dia memiliki karakter penulisan yang berbeda dari lainnya. Memasukkan istilah unik dalam karyanya."**

Kkkkkk... Tolong ditebak! ^_^ Aigooo, clue nya abstrak bget. Emang niat bgitu. Hahahaha... #TikaMulaiLabil

.

.

.

Ekhem, curcol dikitlah... Q kmarin dpet notif dari penerbit Diva Press, yg lgi buka penerimaan naskah novel fiksi.

Tapi my ff project with partner blum slesai. -_- Baru dasarnya aj! Aaaaaaa! #Teriak #GigitinHyunieee #TendangPintu

Itu DL penerimaan naskah cuma selama Oktober aj. Hiks... hiks...

Admin-nya udah tau klau q penulis fanfiction, q keseringan tanya sistem penerbitan d sana. Eottohke? Huhuhu... T.T

Haruskah q ngelembur MSOI? Edit bnyak bagian yg cacat, lalu dg wajah datar, tekad konyol, dan seenak jidat. Ngirimin naskah MSOI buat ikutan antri d sana? Hueeee! #NangisDiPojokRuangan

Tapi... MSOI nggak masuk list proyek... Hanya untuk sekedar hoby. Q jga nggak yakin bnyak dari kalian yg minat. -_-

Karyaku masih jelek, nggak nge feel, acak-adul... Q sadar diri. Karyaku masih jauhhhh d bawah standarisasi sebuah karya sastra bermutu.

Readersdeul... Bantulah writer yang labil ini! Q harus gimana? #GalauModeOn

Nungguin si proyek colaborasi dg my partner selesai, liat responden, lalu baru ngajuin k sana, tpi nggak ngejamin bisa terbit kecuali sistem PO. Apalagi perkiraan rampungnya itu tahun depan. -_-

Atau nekad lembur edit MSOI dan ngirim k Diva Press akhir bulan ini?. Hiks, hiks... Haruskah q nungguin tahun depan buat ngikut antrian lagi? Keburu KYUHYUN WAMIL! Lol

Reader yg sering mampir k Gramedia / Toga Mas pasti mudeng, seberapa besar dan seberapa dahsyat novel-novel yang mampu meloloskan diri dari seleksi ketat Diva Press. -_-

 **Question :**

 **"Kenapa sih writernim ngebet bget pngen launching novel? Karya writernim masih abstrak, macem sampah di pasar yang nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Butuh dibersihkan dari typo, paragraf rumpang, diksi yang monoton, EYD kacau nggak menuhin standard. Ide konyol yang nggak bermutu!"**

 **Answer :**

 **"Kenapa aku ingin menerbitkan karya? Karena aku ingin memenuhi janjiku pada sang mentari yang kini sudah tenggelam... Karena aku tidak mampu untuk mewujudkan mimpi terbesarku, jadi aku ingin mewujudkan impian kecilku yang sederhana dan mungkin bnyak yang menganggapku aneh karena terlalu menggebu untuk wujudkannya. Tapi... Itulah impianku yang bahkan direndahkan oleh mereka yang pernah melihatku layaknya bintang. Namun, aku sadar jika aku hanyalah bintang... Bintang yang bisa jatuh karena mengorbankan dirinya untuk mewujudkan harapan yang lain."**

oia, kenapa aku sering nyebut author Emon el? karena Emon itu orang pertama yang support aku untuk publish fanfiction... jadi jangan kaget klau q keseringan nyebut namanya Emon. hehehe...

Alasan aku mengulur update **MSOI** adalah... Karena aku sedang teramat sibuk. Profesiku sebagai pengajar 5 tingkatan, membuatku sulit mengatur waktu untuk mengetik fanfiction. Apalagi ini masanya UTS, udah mulai bnyak private jga.

Itulah secuil informasi tentang profesiku. Hehehe... Readerdeul yang kmarin tanya, bisa tau.

Jadi, q mutusin untuk update akhir bulan November. Hufft... -_-

Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku ngetiknya di ponsel. Klau reader ada yang komplain mengenai 'italic, bold, dsb' kecuali kalau aku lagi ada sewaan PC dan lappy... Maaf sekali, q nggak bisa menuhin itu. Jadi inilah karyaku yang sederhana, yang masih bnyak kecacatannya, yang masih rumpang.

Well... Terima kasih atas antusias-nya.

Salam manis **Krystalaster27**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW JUGA CHAPTER 1 FF WITHOUT COMMUNICATIONS IN TERRORISM AGENT DI LAPAK FFN PUNYA AUTHOR EMON EL! Hehehe...**


End file.
